Deep Dark Water
by crystalquirt
Summary: Gordon gets himself in unexpected, deep trouble after ignoring just a little thing and may not be able to help his brothers when they need him.
1. Drowning

Deep Dark Water

by Crystalquirt

[[[ I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. [Wish I did] but I just love this show and do not get to see new episodes very often. It is so awesome and great entertainment for all! This story is a work of Fan Fiction.

Writing and reading other writers fan fiction about The Thunderbird's Characters helps me fill the void between new episodes and I hope with constructive criticism, helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Rescue 1 and Ice Cream

"Wow, that was a rough rescue, but it didn't take very long," Alan complained.

"You sound like you would have wanted it to take longer," Virgil said.

"You're just disappointed that it didn't take longer, so you could put off your lessons longer." Scott teased Alan.

"I think it was nice to have a high rise fire rescue in New York City go so smoothly," Gordon said.

"Can we go home now please?" Virgil asked.

"On the way home, let's stop at a smoothie shop on the Florida Beach," Gordon suggested.

"I could go for a short delay as long as it gets me a peanut butter and chocolate smoothie," Virgil agreed.

"Guys," John interrupted, "I'm hearing you, but don't forget there's a storm coming into Florida."

"Yeah, but you said it wasn't a big bad storm, just a medium bad storm," Gordon complained.

"It's still a storm, and there will be near hurricane force winds." John corrected him.

"We have plenty of time to stop unless we get a call for rescue," Gordon said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Even in the strong wind, people near the beach screamed joyfully and pointed when Thunderbirds 1 and 2 landed in a field across the highway from the Smoothie shop.

The four brothers jogged from their planes, crossed the A1A highway and went down the embankment to the beach.

They came down right behind the Smoothie Shop. A small crowd of people followed them, although most people were dissuaded from following the famous brothers because the wind was blowing.

Many beachgoers were packing up and leaving the beach to get away from the oncoming storm.

Gordon went up to the Shop's window to order for his brothers. He realized too late that since he volunteered to order, he'd also volunteered to pay for all of them. "Oh man." Gordon groaned when he thought of it.

An older man in the Order Window said, "I was just getting ready to close before the storm hits, but what can I get for you heroic members of International Rescue?"

Gordon ordered smoothies that he knew each of his brothers would like best and a strawberry, chocolate and celery smoothie for himself. He dug money out of one of the waterproof pockets on his harness and held it up to the window.

"Oh no son, these are on the house!" the man shooed his money away and said, "No charge."

"Thank you, sir," Gordon grinned.

Gordon took the drinks in his arms and joined his brothers near a table, but no one was sitting down.

"Let's take the smoothies back to the ships," Virgil suggested.

"FAB, Virg," Gordon said as he handed him his smoothie.

Virgil, Alan, and Gordon turned to leave, but Scott didn't move. He was carefully watching something on the pier.

A long distance from the beach, a woman walked with a young girl. The little girl was pulling, wanting to go back out to the ocean and her mom reminded her that there was a storm coming. A gust of wind blew the woman's hat off, and she let go of her little girl's hand just for a moment, to grab her hat.

The little girl took off running, and in about thirty meters, the wind blew the child against the railing at the edge of the pier. Another gust hit, and she slipped under the lowest rail and into the water.

The little girl made a small plop in the raging waves below. The mother began screaming and running toward where the little girl fell.

"Thunderbirds Are Go!" Scott yelled over the wind, catching the others attention. "A little girl just got blown off the pier out there – Gordon - You're up!"

Before Scott got all of the words out, Gordon was running toward the ocean.

"I don't have my helmet! Oh well, no time, gotta go in without it!"

While he ran, sand stung his eyes, and he rubbed them only making his eyes burn more.

The oxygen hose around Gordon's chest fit perfectly in his mouth. He bit the opening that usually snapped into his helmet just before he dove into the waves.

The waves were beating on the shore with force, and the storm was there.

The little girl floundered in the waves just past the end of the pier. She was just a spot in the distance and hard to see, but Gordon spotted her just before he dove in and just before she went under the water's surface.

Swimming under the surface was easier and faster than fighting the waves above, and Gordon slipped through the water like a greased seal.

The girl's mother, instead of running for the beach and shelter she ran out farther on the pier, intending to jump in after her daughter. Scott and Alan caught up to the frantic mother and stopped her just in time.

"You can't hold me! Let me go! I have to . . . " The frightened mother cried and struggled to get away from Scott.

"Look out there – my brother has your daughter for you! He's bringing her back to the beach."

"Oh! You're from International Rescue, aren't you? Thank you - thank you!" The woman was crying.

Scott guided the woman back to the beach. Virgil waited for Gordon on the beach, still drinking his smoothie.

Gordon pulled the little girl along through the choppy waves and got to the beach quickly and carried her away from the waves. Virgil jogged next to Gordon to see if he could help.

The little girl was shivering when Gordon sat her down on the sand and kneeled beside her to quickly check her for injuries.

"You're just scared aren't you sweetie?" Gordon spoke softly as the little girl's mother came running up.

"I think she's okay - you should probably take her to see a doctor right away to be sure." Gordon said, but the woman was too emotional to respond verbally, so she nodded her head 'yes.'

The brothers stood around watching the reunion for a moment. Scott touched the woman's shoulder and yelled over the wind, "You better get to shelter!"

She agreed, and Scott carried the child and walked with the woman to the motel lobby just a short way from the smoothie shop. When they were safe, Scott jogged back to the Thunderbirds and joined his brothers.

"Lucky this didn't blow away." Gordon held up his smoothie.

"Yeah yeah, let's get home," Virgil said, messing up his blond brother's wet hair even more.

Scott and Alan ran for Thunderbird 1 and Gordon, and Virgil entered Thunderbird 2. They lifted off and made it home without incident.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Rescue 3 and Forest Fire

Alan slept for only four hours when he got up and went with Brains on Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5. They were going to help John on the installation of a new part of the communications array in the Command Module.

On Tracy Island, Virgil and Scott were having breakfast bagels with lochs and cream cheese at the dining room table. They didn't have any more sleep than Alan but were up with the sun anyway.

"Good morning all!" Gordon greeted them.

"You're eyes are red. You need to get more sleep, Gordo," Virgil said to him after only briefly looking at his brother. Scott was busy taking a second bagel.

"Thanks, Virg, you could use a little more beauty sleep yourself," rubbing his eyes, Gordon said, "Did you guys eat all the rest of the bagels?" he took the last bagel and started smearing cream cheese on it.

"There are more bagels in the kitchen. Seriously Gordon, are you feeling alright?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Gordon spoke with his mouth full of bagel.

"I noticed that you've been rubbing your eyes and squinting in the light from the windows," Scott said.

Gordon explained, "A lot of sand blew in my eyes when we were on that Florida beach. It still feels like there are chunks of rock in my eyes."

"That was almost two days ago. Haven't you rinsed your eyes out? Or haven't you even taken a shower yet?"

"Yes – I had a shower yesterday AND this morning. Who do you think I am?" Gordon grinned at Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe you better let Brains check your eyes."

"I will, as soon as I have time," Gordon said.

"Make time," Scott said sternly.

The brothers ran with their bagels to the living area when John's hologram appeared.

"We have a situation," John stated.


	2. Fire and Water

Deep Dark Ocean 2

by Crystalquirt

[[[ I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. The Thunderbirds are filled with such awesomeness and great entertainment for all! It is rare to find a newer show produced in the United States without swearing and fart jokes taking up most of the screen time.

Writing and reading other writers fan fiction helps me fill the void between new episodes, and I hope with constructive criticism, helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"What's up, John?" Gordon said with his mouth full.

"There is a huge forest fire in Australia. The local emergency services are asking for help. There are eight firemen trapped in a canyon, and the fire is heading fast to a small town."

.

In Australia

Thunderbird 2 arrived at the danger zone within minutes.

The trapped firemen had dug-in to the ground to try and get some protection from the flames. They were lying next to each other in a shallow trench.

Water Drops from fire department planes and helicopters barely kept the flames from overwhelming the men.

Virgil counted only seven firefighters wearing luminous, neon green uniforms.

"Where is our eighth man?" Virgil asked, "Do you see him anywhere?"

Gordon rode on the deck, lowered from the Thunderbird 2's nose and checked the area with sensors and vision enhancing filters built into his helmet.

"I see him," Gordon exclaimed, pointing, "He's about fifteen meters from the others." Gordon said, and then muttered an involuntary, "Agnn!" Frustrated, Gordon took his helmet off and rubbed both eyes with his fingers.

"What's wrong Gordon?" Virgil called over the comm.

"Nothing – I'm going down to get that firefighter," Gordon said, sounding frustrated. He put his helmet back on, already coughing from the intense smoke he breathed in that short time.

A grapple line struck Thunderbird 2's underbelly, and Gordon swung out through the smoke and flames toward the lost firefighter.

Virgil and Scott, in full gear, rode on the Rescue Lift as Virgil controlled it from his wrist. They were lowered into the hot zone right over the seven trapped men.

Scott yelled over the roar of the fire, "Is anyone injured?"

No one had moved before he yelled, but all at once, they rolled over or repositioned to see their rescuers and Thunderbird 2 hovering over them.

.

.

Gordon landed hard and rolled back to his feet. Once he had his bearings, he jumped through burning bushes, batting at the flames with his hands and ran to the lost man.

The lone firefighter had dug into the ground too and was lying face down.

"Hey, Mister?" Gordon yelled, "Are you injured?"

"My arm is probably broken," he admitted.

"Take it easy. I'll help you," Gordon promised. Holding him under his arm, Gordon helped the man stand. He checked the man's oxygen tanks and saw he had a short time's worth of air left.

"You're doing good buddy - you'll be out of here before you know it," Gordon said, while at the same time he unfolded a splint and put it under the man's arm hanging limply at his side. Then he wrapped thick spider web-like gauze from the man's shoulder to his wrist, trapping his broken arm straight against his body and the thin board.

When he finished his emergency splint, Gordon took his helmet off again. Now he was leaning on the injured firefighter's shoulder, rubbing his burning eyes and he started coughing again right away.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Put your helmet back on!" The firefighter yelled at Gordon. The firefighter used his uninjured arm to shake Gordon's shoulder, as he repeated, "Are you crazy? – Put your helmet back on!"

"I'm okay," Gordon insisted and coughed hard as he put his helmet back on. Coughing, blinking and alternately squeezing his eyes shut, he walked the man toward the Rescue lift.

Gordon's tears from all the irritation mixed with the soot Gordon had on his face and made mud that ran down his cheeks.

When Virgil saw Gordon and the Firefighter coming, he ran toward him spraying Fire Foam from a portable extinguisher. The stream of foam quintupled in size when it struck hot spots and the ground in front of Gordon. They moved quickly through the thick foam toward the Rescue Lift.

Virgil met them and helped Gordon lie the man on a stretcher which was then secured to the rescue lift over some of the seats.

"How did your face get so dirty?" Virgil asked Gordon when he looked at him.

"I took my helmet off for a sec – I'm okay."

.

Scott helped the men onto the lift and made sure they were strapped in. Other uninjured firefighters were getting up and climbing on the Rescue Lift unassisted.

"Over here!" One of the firefighters yelled from the far side of the trench. "I think my buddy's leg is broken."

The firefighter pointed down to the man that hadn't tried to get up yet. Scott grabbed a splint and thick bandaging material from a compartment between the seats on the Lift.

The injured man cried out when Scott carefully slid the splint under his leg.

"Bite the bullet man - we gotta work fast, or the fire will get us down here!" Scott said. The man clenched his jaw but nodded with understanding.

As if on cue after Scott said the fire would get them, the fire flared up right behind Scott's back. It was so close that he felt the heat through his gear. Scott leaned forward over the fallen Firefighter with his hands up to protect him.

Virgil expertly shot the spot with retardant foam and knocked the flames down without getting any on Scott or his patients.

"Thanks, Thunderbird 2," Scott radioed.

"FAB, Scott – hurry up!" Virgil said as if he needed to remind anyone.

Gordon checked everyone else on the lift for injuries and to be sure they were secure. Then he ran to help Scott with his injured man. Virgil climbed back up into Thunderbird 2 using a grapple line and took his pilot's seat.

Scott and Gordon got under the last man's shoulders, and together they got him to the lift in a second stretcher and secured him to brackets built above the other stretcher.

As Virgil started to raise the lift, a fully-involved flaming tree fell toward them. A burning branch hit Scott in the back with a small explosion of flames and sparks. Sparks rained down on everyone on that side of the lift. Scott whined softly through his teeth and held on tighter.

"Are you okay?" Gordon yelled, coughing still.

"Just great, Gordon! – get us out of here Virgil!"

"FAB, Scott," Virgil answered.

Overheated and with sore muscles, the men stayed on the lift under Thunderbird 2 for the short trip back to the Fire Command and First Aid station.

They got everyone unloaded quickly with help from the firefighters and paramedics at Fire Command.

To help out, Scott stayed with their patients at Command, while Virgil and Gordon flew on Thunderbird 2 back to the fire.

One of the firefighters that saw Scott get hit by the tree saw his rescuer trying to rub his sore shoulders and rotating his head to stretch his sore neck while he attended to a firefighter with badly burned hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy, Matt will finish bandaging his hands. You come with me please," a Paramedic said.

Thinking there was another patient that they needed him to help with Scott followed him. The firefighter told the paramedic that Scott could have been injured and asked him to check him out.

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed when the paramedic made him sit on a gurney to be checked out.

"I'm fine!" There are others who need my help!" Scott argued.

"This'll just take a couple of minutes," the paramedic reassured him.

.

Virgil and Gordon pods and Thunderbird 2 to create a fire break between the raging flames and the small town.

Gordon drove the Dozer and carved a wide path around the edge of the fire while Virgil soaked the edges and nearer the homes with Foam. As they saw small spot fires pop up in the neighborhood, Virgil and Gordon took turns leaving the main fire to put out the spot fires.

Hours later they arrived back at Fire Command to pick up Scott.

"The town has been spared, and the fire is under control. Let's go home." Virgil said.

"I was ready hours ago, what took you guys so long?" Scott teased.

"We stopped for Pizza," Virgil said.

Gordon sat behind the others and took his helmet off. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned out loud.

"Ouch," Gordon squeezed his eyes shut several times and got some tears running. With his eyes closed, he put his head back on the headrest.

Virgil got Thunderbird 2 heading home and said to Scott, "Take over for me," and went back to check on Gordon.

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, yeah – I'm fine, Virg," Gordon answered without opening his eyes.

"Why are you crying then, Gordo?" Virgil asked.

"I'm not crying!" Gordon whined, "It was probably all the smoke at that fire."

"We were right with you, and we all had our helmets on." Virgil pointed out.

"I took my helmet off for a minute and got a face full of smoke," Gordon admitted.

"Why did you do that?" Scott yelled from the front, "If you get too much smoke and pass out your no good to anyone!"

Virgil said, more gently than his older brother, "I saw you take your helmet off just to rub your eyes more than once. Your eyes are getting worse instead of better. Did you check with Brains?"

"I will when he gets back from Thunderbird 5 tonight – can we just go home now? I'll be fine after a nap."

Gordon put his head back again and rubbed his eyes.

Virgil went back to his pilot's seat. From the copilot's seat, Scott said softly, "Hey Virgil - I'm worried about Gordon. Help me make sure he lets Brains examine his eyes as soon as possible."

"FAB," Virgil acknowledged and looked back at Gordon, who was pressing on his eyes with both palms again.

"Go wash all that soot off your face and rinse out your eyes," Virgil said loudly so Gordon would hear him. "Thunderbird 2's shower is working now."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On Tracy Island

John's hologram in the middle of the living room appeared, and John said, "Brains will be back in a few hours,"

"Tell him to check Gordon when he comes back down," Scott ordered. Scott was the only one in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked John.

"Gordon's eyes have been bothering him for days, and he just keeps brushing it off."

"Brains here, what are his symptoms?" Brains interrupted.

"He said it still feels like he has sand in his eyes from the Florida beach."

"I remember that there was a storm with high wind when you were there. Sand could have scratched his corneas - he could be getting an infection. I can come back now." Brains volunteered.

"Finish helping John – we have to have Thunderbird 5's communications array back online as quickly as possible, but for now, we're all going to bed down here," Scott said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Scott and Virgil got almost three hours sleep when there were two loud tones that rang throughout Tracy Island. Gordon wasn't able to sleep for the pain in his eyes and coughing.

John's hologram appeared in the lounge. He also projected himself to Gordon's room.

His dim Hologram barely lit up Gordon's room,

"Gordon! Come on – we have a situation that will call for Thunderbird 4," John said.

"No! Turn the lights off." Gordon squinted and held his hand up to block the dim light.

"Get up! We have an emergency." John repeated, "You're being worse than Alan, you know."

"Sorry, my eyes hurt," Sitting in his bed, Gordon blinked and rubbed his eyes. To him, even John's hologram looked blurry.

"Throw some water on your face and get to Thunderbird 2," John ordered, "Virgil is loading pod container 4."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"We're all awake and gearing up - go ahead Thunderbird 5," Scott answered. "What's the situation?"

"We have a sudden very cold spot, minus thirty degrees Celsius." John began.

"Sounds like cold weather to me – but an emergency? Is someone lost or trapped?" Virgil asked.

"Not that I've heard yet, but it's not so much the cold temperature - it's where."

John continued, "This is a large area in Maricopa County, Arizona, in the United States. The middle of the phenomena is located in the center of Lake Pleasant, near Phoenix.

The coldest daily high temperature ever recorded there was thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit or two-degrees Celsius in the year, 1898.

As of right now, the temperature is minus thirty-two degrees Celsius and still dropping. Lake Pleasant is frozen hard to a depth of two meters in the middle, and it has never frozen in history before."

"Big difference!" Alan said, standing beside John on Thunderbird 5, "If I remember my geography, Phoenix is in the Sonoran Desert, and this time a year they are having their hottest weather."

"The hottest except in this one twenty-square-mile area." John clarified, "Just fifteen miles away it's one-hundred and eighteen degrees Fahrenheit, or about forty-eight degrees Celsius in Phoenix."

"Shouldn't the GDF be investigating this phenomenon?" Gordon asked. He sat in the pilot's seat at Navigation with his helmet off rubbing his eyes.

"It's not really a phenomenon - we know what's causing it."

"Is anyone in danger?" Scott interrupted.

"Only one person that I know of so far, but a group of cowboys are evacuating forty horses from a riding stable nearby."

"We'll try to help with the horses if we can. What's the situation with the one person?" Scott asked as he began Thunderbird 1's launch sequence.

"He is trapped under the ice at the bottom of the lake," John began.

"How did someone get trapped under the ice?" Gordon asked.

"Well, that's the worst part," John began, "and Scott, try to stay calm."

"Now you're scaring me, John," Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I can scare you even more with just two more words - Langstrom Fischler," John said.

"I don't believe him!" Scott yelled.

"What is he thinking this time?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him yet," John answered, "Whatever he's thinking, he has gotten himself trapped in a frozen lake and endangered many lives."

"Who else?" Gordon asked.

"As far as I can tell," John explained, "the casualties include several hundred, five-hundred-year-old or more Saguaro cactus and all of the other indigenous plants and animals in the area. Many Saguaros died from the pollution levels before 2034, and there aren't very many left – even fewer now thanks to Fischler."

"We'll go take a look, John. Maybe Brains can help you find more about how we can help heal the area since he's already on Thunderbird 5 with you," Scott said.

"Brains is already working on it and how to get Fischler out of this mess," John said.

"We'll let you know if we need Alan in the danger zone when we know more about the situation," Scott said from Thunderbird 1's pilot's seat.

Virgil slid backward down his tube and Gordon was already waiting for him, having listened to the comm from John inside Thunderbird 2.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To be continued . . .

Please let me know if you found any booboos ^-^))


	3. Ice

Deep Dark Ocean 3

by Crystalquirt

[[[ I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present. The Thunderbirds are so awesome and great entertainment for all!

Writing and reading other writers fan fiction helps me fill the void between new episodes, and I hope with constructive criticism, helps my writing improve. ]]]

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

To Fight Global Warming - á La Fischler

"Um - Yes. . . . International Rescue - I changed my number twice since we last spoke."

"Yes, we noticed," John said.

Fischler rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you would just leave me alone, I could finish this!"

"What are you doing in Phoenix, Arizona?"

"Isn't it great?" Fischler said proudly, "I, Langstrom Fischler have single-handedly solved the global warming problem for the whole world!"

"By freezing a lake in the Sonoran Desert?" Brains asked.

"This is only a test. I will drop thousands of my Fischler Industries' Global Master Cylinders Compressor Devices all around the polar ice caps. There they will freeze harder and use less fuel - And Voila! No more global warming!"

"Where exactly are you, Fischler?" John asked.

"I'm in my control and observation room, at the bottom of the lake."

"And where is your global 'whatever' device?"

"My Fischler Industries Global Master Cylinder Compressor Device is mounted on top of the control room."

"The lake is frozen over, and it's only getting colder. Just how did you think you would get out?" Brains asked.

"I had planned to shut off my machine and let the lake defrost – but that doesn't seem to be happening at the moment," Fischler admitted.

"Why isn't it happening like you thought it would?" Virgil said patiently.

"The device controls have also frozen under meters of ice. I'm afraid they won't work even if I could still get to them."

"What is powering your Global Master Cylinders Compressor Device?" Brains asked.

"An ingenious mixture of Hydroxozine Oxide gas and diesel fuel powers my GMCC Device, it will last for a century! Hydroxozine Oxide burns hot, and Diesel burns long."

"Just cut off the fuel," Virgil said.

"I've already cut off the fuel supply, so no more will feed into the GMCC device, but there is already has enough fuel in the lines within the device to keep it going for months. And I should probably mention that I have enough Hydroxozine Oxide and Diesel fuel down here in this small room to last One-Hundred of my GMCC Devices, pretty much forever."

"With no way to shut it down," Brains added, sounding defeated by stupidity.

"Um yes – I'm still working on that. I didn't think it would freeze the controls so quickly." Fischler admitted.

Brains turned off the comm to Fischler and said to John, "Alone, Hydroxozine Oxide gas leaking into external air may spontaneously ignite. Moreover, a Hydroxozine Oxide fire, while being extremely hot, is almost invisible, if I fire starts it will be hard for someone nearby even to tell how big the fire is."

"Diesel is a pretty safe, although a polluting fuel," John said thoughtfully, "It won't explode under normal circumstances, but it will burn hot too."

"Can't we just flood the control room?" Gordon said.

"Hydroxozine Oxide will continue to burn and explode even under water. I don't have enough data to even guess at what effect being mixed with Diesel fuel will have on it."

"Thunderbird 2," John said, "There isn't much time. You have to shut off Fischler's newest toy or – well- the fuels he's using could produce intense fires, even under the frozen lake."

"FAB, we never get to go about this stuff in a leisurely way, Thunderbird 5. Did you copy Thunderbirds 1 and 4?"

In Thunderbird 4 and inside the pod, Gordon had his helmet off, rubbing his eyes. "Copy Virg," He said. "My eyes really hurt!"

"You should have let Brains check your eyes right away!"

"We haven't actually had time, Brains has been on Thunderbird 5, and we've had back to back rescues."

"You're right. Scott is here to back us up. Let him go down instead of you."

"No, I'll be fine. Besides Scott might not be able to resist knocking Fischler's lights out. I'll cut Fischler out of his latest shaky control room and blow up his toy, shouldn't take long." Even as he said it, he was aware that everything outside Thunderbird 4 looked blurry.

"We can't blow it up – there is too much fuel down there," John answered.

"Brains, how about slow burn? One that would help defrost the lake, and rid the area of the flammable gas and fuel," Virgil asked.

"Maybe with the Hydroxozine Oxide, not a good idea with the Diesel. I'll come up with something before you get Fischler out of there."

Trying to see better, Gordon rubbed his eyes, but it didn't help. A little frustrated, he reached up to rub fog off his windshield, but there was not any fog.

"That's not cool," Gordon whispered, realizing it was his eyesight and not condensation.

As far away from any structures or people as he could get, Virgil fired a small charge from Thunderbird 2 that blew up on impact with the ice.

Huge cracks formed and broke the ice in that corner of the lake. Virgil chose the largest chunk and fired a grapple through the middle of it. He picked it up and moved it off the lake.

The hole was not big enough to drop the pod bay and still have room to launch Thunderbird 4, so Virgil placed Thunderbird 4's pod on the ice next to the hole. Gordon let Thunderbird 4 slide down the ramp and into the icy water.

John noticed that Fischler was panicked about something and not just ranting. John turned the sound back on. Sounding worried Fischler was saying, "It's starting to get cold in here. My life support just went offline."

"Just be a little patient, Mr. Fischler," Virgil said, "Gordon's on his way."

"Hmpf," Fischler crossed his arms and looked indignant. As he started yelling, Virgil turned the sound off again.

Gordon took Thunderbird 4 under the ice to where he could see Fischler's control room. At least he thought that's what he was looking at. It was vaguely square. To Gordon, it looked like a blurry gray spot.

Gordon slowed Thunderbird 4 down and blinked, trying to see how close he actually was.

"Hurry Gordon, I show you've slowed down, and you're still too far from the structure."

"FAB, Virg, I just don't want to run up on it too fast and bump it."

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked.

"I'm just fine," Gordon answered. Virgil could hear in his voice that he was unusually nervous.

Gordon continued, "It's like slush down here, frozen solid in spots. Thunderbird 4 broke through the thicker stuff alright so far."

Gordon squeezed his eyes shut and then blinked as he lined up his rescue tube to attach it to the side of the control room.

He deployed the tube, and it attached firmly to the concrete structure. "I'm going in after Fischler."

"FAB," Virgil said.

Gordon crossed his arms and rolled his seat back. He was deposited smoothly into the water in the rescue tube. When he got to the concrete wall, he checked the diagram of the inside on his wrist scanner.

"This seems like a good spot to cut," Gordon mumbled.

Gordon pushed button on his wrist that flushed all of the water out of the rescue tube. Then he used his laser to cut a round hole, just a little smaller than the connection point at the end of his rescue tube.

He turned his body around in the tube and used his legs to kick the cut piece of concrete inward.

The round chunk of concrete landed on the floor and scared Fischler. "Aaaah!" Fischler yelled, "What are you doing? Water will come in," he yelled with his hands in front of his face.

"You're safe Mr. Fischler. See? I'm dry. There is a dry tube behind me, attached to Thunderbird 4 for us to climb through to get you out of here.

Fischler heard Gordon's words and saw that he wasn't wet.

"Oh alright then!" he said as he elbowed his way by Gordon.

Gordon fell backward into a row of Hydroxozine Oxide tanks, and a tank at the end of the row fell. The valve at the top of the tank cracked against the wall.

"Wait," Gordon cried as he scrambled to his feet, "You need me to pilot you out of here!"

Too late, Fischler was already in Thunderbird 4 and was trying to get inside the cabin. He was pounding with his fists on what he thought in his panic was the hatch.

Virgil yelled into the comm, "Mr. Fischler! Wait for Thunderbird 4's Pilot!"

Listening, Scott yelled, "Gordon! Where are you?"

"I – I - I don't know for sure. Fischler pushed me, and I fell." Gordon became disoriented after he fell. All he could see was different shades of gray, some moving all around him.

"Just go out the way you came in – hurry!" Scott suggested.

I don't think I can. . ." Gordon took his helmet off and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know where I came in." He put his helmet back on.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Virgil asked.

"No, I – I just can't see!" Gordon walked toward a dark spot that he thought was the hole he cut into the wall, but only fell into a black computing station. The computer tower fell, and sparks flew.

"You can't see at all?" Virgil repeated.

"I think I can see light and dark, and movement – but - I think I'm blind!"

On board Thunderbird 4, Fischler was still pounding on a hatch and yelling. "Get me out of here! I'm going to freeze solid!"

"Mr. Fischler – try to calm down! We need you to go back through the tube and get our pilot – let him follow you back to Thunderbird 4."

"What? I'm not going back in there – you're supposed to be rescuing me!"

"We are rescuing you – you'll be fine!" Virgil tried again, "our pilot is just having a bit of trouble, and all we need from you is to go back in for a moment and let him follow you out."

"I'll drown, or worse! I demand that you get me to the surface – NOW!"

"Gordon, Fischler is being uncooperative, I think you're on your own," Virgil said.

"This room is not that big, but it's crammed full of things I shouldn't be knocking over, but I'll try."

"Just find a wall and follow it," Virgil suggested.

"I'll try. Fischler has got so much stuff in here - I keep falling over things."

Inside the control room, Gordon used both hands, trying to feel the objects around him to see where he was.

A Hydroxozine Oxide tank that sat leaning against a table precariously fell when Gordon barely touched it.

"OH NO!" Gordon cried. By the sound, Gordon knew what it was, and his instinct told him to jump away.

There was an explosion when the first tank that had fallen was already leaking, and the electrical sparks from the damaged computer tower met.

Gordon was blown into the far wall. He hit his elbow and hip on the wall and fell to the floor.

The rumble continued long after the explosion rocked the room. Cracks formed in the walls and the surrounding ice.

The wall around Thunderbird 4's rescue tube cracked open, and the tube and Thunderbird 4 fell away into the dark, icy water.

"Virgil! I'm in real trouble here!" Gordon said. He couldn't see details but guessed correctly.

"Thunderbird 5 – I need you!" Virgil nearly yelled into the comm. Thunderbird 2's sensors detected the explosion and movement of Thunderbird 4. "Gordon is still inside, and something just blew up!"

"I can see at least part of what happened," John responded, "Thunderbird 4 and Fischler should be okay as long as Thunderbird 4 stays upright. I'm remote piloting her to the surface where you can get Fischler out."

"Right, and then I'll take Thunderbird 4 back down to get Gordon," Virgil confirmed.

Virgil ran out of Thunderbird 2, calling as he went, "Gordon! I'm coming down there – Hang on!" Virgil repeated the message, but Gordon didn't answer.

"Thunderbird 2 – come in Virgil!" John called, "I'm reading fire in the room with Gordon, and the room is also flooding."

"Great, so if the fire doesn't get him, he will be submerged in ice water." Virgil made a fist.

"His diving suit will protect him from the freezing temperatures for a while at least." Brains tried to help calm Virgil.

Virgil waited anxiously by the edge of the ice where John would bring Thunderbird 4 to the surface.

In Thunderbird 1, hovering over the scene, Scott listened to the comms and watched. Upon hearing that Fischler was coming up, but Gordon was not, he decided to land and have a little talk with Fischler when he got out of Thunderbird 4.

In the control room

.

Icy water rushed through the hole, and Gordon suddenly found himself being pummeled by the chunks of ice coming in with the water. He couldn't see what was happening, but it hurt.

The water and ice chunks pushed Gordon farther from the hole, and against the back wall. Gordon closed his eyes and moaned as ice continued to strike his body. A rather large piece struck his helmet and pushed his head against the wall. He couldn't see it, but he heard his helmet's faceplate crack.

"Guys, I hate to rush you!" Gordon cried.

"Just hang on!" John encouraged his brother, "Virgil is on his way."

Feeling his surroundings, he found a flat surface and pulled himself up on a workstation as the current coming in slowed down a little.

Leaning over the desk, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and blinked several times trying to see.

"What's your situation? Gordon," John said.

"I can't see it, but there is a loud hissing and bubbling sound - I think the tanks down here are on fire!"

"Get out! Swim out through the hole – I'll be down there in no time to pick you up!" Virgil said.

"I can't! Water and ice are still rushing through the hole - I can barely stay on my feet – and I don't know which way to go!"

"If you can go upstream you should find the hole!"

"I'll keep trying, but it's like a whirlpool in here. 'Upstream' keeps changing direction!"

Water was all the way up to Gordon's shoulders. He was fighting the current and trying to feel his way around when suddenly he yelled, "Aaaahnnnn!"

Gordon jumped after putting his hand right into the flames from the tank. He was caught off his feet in the current again and slammed against a cabinet full of tools and supplies.

"Virgil! I can say for sure that a Hydroxozine Oxide tank - or something else in here is on fire!" Gordon said. "I just burned my hand."

Leaning against the cabinet and out of the main current Gordon cradled his burned hand and tried to cover it with his other hand against his chest in an attempt to keep it warmer.

"That's all I need is frostbite along with a burn," Gordon mumbled. Even without seeing he could tell that his glove was burned off of his suit and his hand was quickly freezing in the icy water.

Water finally stopped coming into the room, the water level now even with the top of the hole he had cut. Gordon had to keep moving to stay on the surface, but about two feet from the ceiling there was still air.

Fischler went to the back of Thunderbird 4 when she surfaced, and Virgil flung the back hatch open. Scott stepped in front of Virgil and angrily pulled Fischler out through the hatch by the front of his coat.

"You will stay here with me! Don't touch anything, don't even move!" Scott said. He managed to keep from punching Fischler but he still angrily pushed him down on the ice. "You've put your life and all of my brother's lives in danger once more! If any of them . . . If any –. . ." Scott couldn't finish. He turned his back on Fischler and clenched his fists.

Concerned for Gordon, Virgil didn't even try to stop Scott from getting too rough with Fischler. He got onboard Thunderbird 4 and began to gear up for a trip underwater.

"But I'll freeze out here!" Fischler complained, sitting on the ice he turned up the thick fuzzy collar on his coat.

"You just left my little brother down there in your mess to freeze to death or maybe even burn up! Be glad you're still able to complain while I beat some sense into you!" Scott yelled back at Fischler without looking at him.

John interrupted. "Fischler, if you walk a couple of miles to the south, you'll find temperatures over forty degrees Celsius, and you might stay SAFER if you are farther away from Scott."

"Walk? I'm Langstrom Fischler! I'm not walking anywhere!" Langstrum obviously had not understood John's meaning and words of caution.

That did it, while Fischler was trying to stand up on the ice. Scott planted his boot right in Fischler's behind. Fischler landed spread-eagle on the ice.

.

.

Virgil had to take off his shoulder laser-light to even fit through the hatch leading to Thunderbird 4's cabin, and it was still a tight squeeze for him.

He started the impellors and emergency launch jets to punch through the frozen slush that was forming fast in the hole in the ice that he made just a short time ago.

Thunderbird 4 lurched sideways at first, "Crud!" Virgil yelled, but then successfully shot to a depth where the water hadn't frozen solid yet.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Oh-ouch!" Gordon cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned forward in the water submerging his cracked faceplate. Between his eye pain, the icy water and the pain from his hand now too, he could barely stay conscious.

The water in the corner of the room still sounded like it was boiling and a blackened spot was forming over it in the ceiling.

"Hang on Gordon, Virgil is almost back down to get you," John said.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Gordon asked.

"Virgil will grab you and the tanks of Hydroxozine Oxide, or at least the tanks that are not on fire."

Then Virgil can cut the whole thing away from the top of the building. After that, it should be safe enough for Virgil to dismantle it underwater."

"FAB," Gordon said sadly. "I want to help, but it sounds like I will need to be rescued instead. John? Can you talk me through disconnecting the fuel and electrical wires?"

"You better just wait for Virgil," was John's expected answer. Gordon angrily squeezed his eyes shut and blinked some more. "Even if I could just see where I was, I could help."

When he opened his eyes and looked up, a large dark form loomed in front of Gordon, getting closer. He tried to back away but was already in a corner. He uncovered his injured hand and exposed it to the icy water to put his hands up before his face.

"Gordon! It's me!" Virgil said when he realized that Gordon was scared of him.

"You scared the snot out of me!" Gordon said, breathing hard.

Virgil gently took Gordon's hand by his wrist so he could see the burns. Gordon's suit was burnt into crispy edges that stopped above his wrist.

"You badly burned your hand – and you're freezing," Virgil said before he saw Gordon's face. "And you've cracked your helmet – there's water leaking inside."

"Yeah, I'm having a bad day," Gordon admitted.

"Let's get you inside Thunderbird 4 where you can start warming up," Virgil said and put his arm around Gordon's shoulders to guide him.

"John - coming at you are Gordo's vitals."

"FAB, Virgil," John answered. And in a moment reported, "All of his readings are a bit high, except his temperature and blood pressure are very low. Get him warmed up and start an IV with an iso-warmed bag of fluids to help raise his temp and blood pressure."

"Come on, Gordo."

"I want to help!" Gordon argued, slurring his speech a little.

"You can't even see, and you may be going into shock, but if I think of something you can do to help, I'll let you know."

Virgil took Gordon to Thunderbird 4 and took his helmet off for him. Then he made Gordon lay down on an open dry pod. Virgil turned on the pod's heating and wrapped a tourniquet around Gordon's uninjured arm and set an IV. He covered Gordon, with a silver thermal blanket.

"Let me see your hand," Virgil said.

Gordon's eyes were shut as Virgil gingerly pulled his hand out from under the blanket, he was already warming up, and Gordon was feeling more of the pain from the burns.

"Careful Virg!" Gordon cried when his brother took his wrist and gently turned his hand over.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing." Virgil reminded him. "Don't go down as being a bad patient – Scott and I will never let you forget it."

"I can't help it – it hurts, my eyes hurt and I can't even see what you're doing."

"I know, and you don't need to see what I'm doing. You know I'm good at this! Soon, we'll get you back to Tracy Island and get you feeling better." Virgil said soothingly while he smeared a thick layer of yellow gel all over Gordon's burnt hand.

"I hope so – but what if I – what if I never see again? Hey, that feels good."

"It has numbing agents to help with the pain and start dissolving the dead tissue. You've got a third-degree burn on your palm."

"I'm sure your hand will heal, and Brains will fix your eyes right up." Virgil quickly covered Gordon's hand with a thick bandage that looked a little like a sock and squeezed Gordon's shoulder. "You'll be fine, just stay here and warm up – I'll take care of Fischler's machine."

"Wow, it seems like I've heard you say that part about taking care of Fischler's machine before." It looked like Gordon was looking at the ceiling when he forced a smile.

"This isn't his first great invention that we've had to take care of," Virgil said.

"Hurry Virgil," John interrupted. "Scans show that the area involved is twice as big as when we first got the call. I think the frozen area will even get to the nearest homes and businesses soon!"

"Right - FAB!" Virgil pulled Gordon's blanket right up to his neck and tucked him in snugly.

"Thanks, Virgil," Gordon said.

"Just wait here, I'll be back soon, and this emergency will be over," Virgil reassured his brother.

.

.

With his shoulder laser back in place, Virgil went back out into the icy water through the hatch in Thunderbird 4's belly. He swam quickly through half-frozen slush to get back through the cracked hole in the wall.

In the ceiling, he could see a round, metal circle with the power, sensors, wires and fuel lines going up to the Fischler Industries' Global Master Cylinder Compressor Device on the roof.

"There aren't any shut offs! I don't know how Fischler thought he shut off the lines!"

"That's not a huge surprise considering who built that thing." Brains said.

"I'll have to make my own. It will take longer."

"You don't have longer – You will be trapped down there by ice."

Virgil's hands flew as he worked to cut off and close off each fuel line and add a plug to both ends. After the walls cracked, much more icy water was filling the room although more slowly. There was only a pocket of air for Virgil to work in against the ceiling.

"There, the fuel and other connections have been separated and sealed."

"Good, get out of there Virgil! You should be able to take that thing apart top side, but be careful," John said.

Brains cautioned, "There may still be some fuel in the lines in the device itself."

Gordon listened to the comms, trying to think of a way he could help, except he'd have a hard time even getting out of the open, dry pod.

"Virgil locked the rails to keep me in this thing." He mumbled after he pushed with his uninjured hand trying to open them.

Wearing his heavy boots, Virgil clumsily swam up through the slush to the device on the top of the control room. It was encased in a layer of solid ice around the base.

"I'm cutting through the ice just to get to this thing," Virgil said.

"FAB, Virgil." John acknowledged.

Virgil made a long cut and broke a chunk of ice away. It floated into the slush above and hardened again right away.

While he cut another chunk away, ice hardened around his boots. The ice hit Virgil in the helmet, and flailing his arms, he almost fell backward when he tried to step back to let the ice float away.

"Argh! Oof!" Virgil muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Virg! What happened?" Gordon yelled trying to sit up. He was using his knees and his one uninjured hand to open the railings.

"Thunderbird 2? Do you read?" John said from Thunderbird 5.

"I almost fell, but I'm okay – my boots froze to the roof. I'm cutting my feet out of ice now."

"I think I've told you before about trying to swim with your boots on." Gordon scolded.

"I'm regretting it already – don't rub it in, Gordo," Virgil said, smiling. Icy water had already filled his boots on the inside, and his feet were cold.

Virgil used his laser to trim ice from his boots and went back to chopping his way to the base of Fischler's device.

Gordon got one side of the railing to release. His diving suit had dried out and warmed up under the thermal blanket. He sat up and swung his legs over the side.

Because John was still monitoring Gordon's vitals, he saw on his sensors that Gordon was on the move.

"Where do you think you're going?" John said.

"Virgil needs help," Gordon answered, "He's not even wearing the right gear."

"Last I heard you can't see, Gordon," John argued, "Lay back down."

Gordon leaned with both hands against the rear hatch, and he couldn't see out. Really, he literally couldn't see his hand before his face, just darker and lighter shades of gray.

"I can't just lay here!" Gordon argued.

"Don't make me call Scott to go down there and babysit you." John threatened.

"He can't get down here without Thunderbird 4." Gordon challenged.

"He can use a pod vehicle! – stay put!" John threatened.

Gordon sat on the open dry pod with tears running from both eyes, some from the pain and irritation, but mostly from frustration. He felt around on the blanket until he found his helmet. He sat with it on his lap, blinking, trying to see it.

Virgil got the ice, at least on his side of the device, cut away. The device was about as big and shaped like an antique Volkswagen Bug standing up on its nose.

"Ready to cut this thing free," Virgil said.

"FAB, Virgil," John answered, "Be careful."

"FAB," Virgil answered.

Turning his laser up to full power, Virgil started cutting. His laser went all the way through the base of the machine in one swipe, but not all the way through the Ice on the other side.

There was a loud cracking sound, and the machined jumped and lurched as it ran out of fuel. It even sounded a bit like a Volkswagen Bug with engine trouble.

Virgil wasn't a graceful swimmer anyway and wearing boots besides he didn't have a chance to get away when the device fell toward him. He rolled onto his back and tried pushing it back up just with muscle, but it came over anyway pinning Virgil between it and the top of the control room.

"Um - I have a situation, John!" Virgil yelled.

Gordon perked up, listening.

"What's wrong Thunderbird 2," John answered.

"This thing just fell over, and I'm under it."

"Virg!" Gordon cried.

"You stay put Gordon!" John ordered, "Scott will be right down there."

Gordon ignored John and put his helmet on. He attached his breathing harness and put a waterproof insulated sleeve over his injured hand. He grabbed a pump-style blood pressure cuff just using muscle memory of where it was kept and jumped through the hatch without even having to feel for it.

"Virgil! Where are you?" Gordon yelled.

"Gordo! Get back on Thunderbird 4!"

"No way, Virg – you could be trapped in the ice and frozen solid in minutes. I have an idea - shine your shoulder light toward Thunderbird 4."

Virgil did as Gordon asked and sure enough Gordon could just make out a lighter spot in the middle of the darker gray field that he could see.

"I see you, so to speak, hold on!" Gordon swam quickly through the icy water heading for the light spot.

"What are you guys doing? Gordon! Virgil?" John asked. Scott had been listening and was launching Thunderbird 1. "One of these days Fischler's gonna get it!" Scott mumbled as he felt his ship come to life.

"Gordon repeatedly stuck out his hand when he thought he was close and Virgil finally grabbed it. Pulling Gordon closer, he said, "Gordon – you should have waited where you were safe."

"You can't expect me to wait where it's safe, when you aren't safe!"

"You can't lift this thing!"

"If I raise it just a couple of inches can you get out?"

"Maybe, it's got enough ice forming on it, that might help it float a little. It also might keep it locked in place!"

"No time like now to find out," Gordon said. "I can't do this very well with one hand or the ability to see. Roll this up and slide it into the smallest space you can reach. Fit it between the ice on the device and the ice on the roof."

Gordon held the hand pump. "There, it's in place," Virgil said.

Gordon started pumping the blood pressure cuff up squeezing as hard as he could with his uninjured hand. The ice shifted, and the device rose a little.

Virgil pulled his torso out from under it, but one boot was still trapped.

"I'm still stuck, Gordon - it's my boot, but I think I can reach to reposition the cuff."

"No time, can you pull your foot out of the boot?"

"I guess, my feet are already frozen," Virgil said.

Gordon reached for Virgil to take his hand, which he did. Gordon pulled himself behind his brother and put his hands, even his burnt hand under Virgil's arms. Gordon gritted his teeth against the pain it caused and pulled with all his might.

Virgil pushed back with his hands and one free leg and with a sucking sound and a few bubbles his foot came out of the boot.

Virgil held onto Gordon's hand pointing him back to Thunderbird 4 as they swam together. Being the strongest swimmer, Gordon pulled Virgil along, even though he couldn't see where they were going.

Virgil pulled Gordon up, just before he bashed his helmet into Thunderbird 4's rear hatch. They swam down and entered Thunderbird 4 through the bottom hatch. Virgil pushed Gordon up trough the hatch and Gordon helped pull Virgil up. They both lay on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

"Gordon – Virgil!" John, Brains and Scott were desperately calling them on the comms.

"Sorry for the radio silence," Gordon said.

"We're both on board Thunderbird 4 and mostly okay," Virgil said

"Virgil's freezing - sending vitals now."

"You're right Gordon," Get him warmed up. What about Fischler's toy?"

Scott interrupted, "I just arrived with Thunderbird 1. I thought I would have to lift the thing off of Virgil, but now, how about I punch down through the ice and lift that thing out in the desert somewhere to just let it blow up?"

"It ran out of fuel while I was trapped under it. I don't think it will blow up now, but just in case don't waste any time." Virgil said.

"FAB – I guess even Fischler's estimate of the things fuel consummation was wrong," Scott said.

"FAB," John agreed.

.

{{{{{ Thunderbirds Are Go! }}}}}

.

The Sonoran desert heat was returning and had melted the surface of the ice down almost a foot already. What had frozen solid just minutes before was turning to slush.

Thunderbird 1 shot grapples down through the ice, and they attached the first time.

Scott lifted the thing up, pushing Thunderbird 1's thrusters and breaking through the layers of ice.

In only moments, Scott arrived in an uninhabited area near Gila Bend and to be sure the thing would be destroyed, even if it didn't blow up, he rose into the air another eight-hundred meters.

He released the device, and it fell, hitting a patch of rocky desert and breaking into thousands of small pieces without exploding, but very defiantly destroyed.

"Fischler's thingy has been destroyed. Tell him he has to arrange cleanup on his own dime to get all the pieces out of the desert - every screw and bolt. If not the State of Arizona will fine him even bigger bucks if they - or we have to do it."

"FAB, Thunderbird 1," John answered.

.

{{{{{ Thunderbirds Are Go! }}}}}

.

"What? I don't believe it - you break my stuff –again! And then tell me that I have to pay to clean up the mess?"

John couldn't help but smile when he turned the sound off during Fischler's response to the news.

Scott was back, hovering Thunderbird 1 over Lake Havasu.

"The lake looks, dead. Look at all the frozen fish floating on top." Scott said sadly.

John said, "I reported this to the red cross, and they are contacting food banks and other organizations. There should be trucks and fishing equipment arriving in minutes to start gathering all the frozen fish."

"At least some good can come out of this tragedy," Gordon said.

It was Gordon's turn to set an IV line in Virgil's arm, and he was busy using the ion warmer to warm a bag of fluids. Warming it to body temperature only took one point two minutes. Gordon knew where everything was so well, including Virgil's vein in his arm, that he didn't need his sight to complete the task.

"You are the only one who I'd ever let stab me with a needle without being able to see what they're doing," Virgil said, a little nervously. He was on the open dry pod that Gordon had used.

"Haha," Gordon said and forced a smile. He had the tourniquet on Virgil's arm and was feeling for his vein with his gloved, uninjured hand. His burned hand hurt and didn't work very well, but he used it enough to get the job done.

To be continued . . .


	4. No Matter What

Deep Dark Water 4

[[[ I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go,' past or present.]]]

.

.

*Brotherly Mushiness warning*

.

.

Scott hovered in Thunderbird 1 over Lake Havasu watching all of the organizations who showed up gather up the frozen fish.

Even without being able to see, Gordon provided first aid to Virgil, who got too cold trying to dismantle Fischler Industries' Global Master Cylinder Compressor Device in ice water.

As soon as they surfaced, Gordon began administering warm saline solution to Virgil. Gordon sat with Virgil in Thunderbird 4.

John on Thunderbird 5, was monitoring Virgil's vitals and broke in, "You're looking much better, Virgil, at least on my scans. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Gordon has me all warmed up."

"Do you want me to pilot Thunderbird 2 home for you, Virgil?" Scott asked from Thunderbird 1.

"Not necessary, I'm warming up nicely. Gordon thinks I'll have some frostbit toes, though."

"Brains can check you out when he checks Gordon out. He's on his way down on the space elevator and should be waiting when you get back to Tracy Island."

"How's Gordon?"

"Pretty scared and frustrated," Virgil said softly.

"I'm NOT . . . Okay? Well, I am – a little," Gordon heard what Virgil said and interrupted, "What will I do if this is permanent?"

"Let's not even go there - we don't worry about the worse scenario until we know more about the situation, right?"

Gordon smiled slightly and unstuck his fingers from the wad of bandage tape he was trying to use. Virgil saw that he was having trouble bandaging his foot where Gordon worried that he had frostbite.

"Here, I'm feeling a lot better Gordon, let me do that." Virgil offered.

Frustrated, Gordon yanked his fingers out of the tape and left the supplies on the bed for Virgil to figure out. He turned sideways in the chair and leaned on the chair back.

Considering that Gordon was on the ship, the next thirty minutes went by very quietly.

"Thunderbird 2," Scott called, "I'm heading home. Are you sure you two don't need anything?"

Virgil answered, "We're fine in here. We'll be ready to leave for home soon too."

"WHAT ABOUT Me?" Fischler radioed. "Are you just going to leave me here?"

"I'd like to," Virgil said with his comm on mute. He turned it on and said, "I thought you were long gone already, Sorry Mr. Fischler, where do you need us to drop you?"

"I don't need you to drop me. I need you to take me to London." Fischler shot back.

"Fine Mr. Fischler - Do you know where we're parked?"

"You're hard to miss in that big ugly green thing. I am getting a hot dog. DO NOT leave without me!"

With all the people and refrigerated trucks showing up to gather fish, vendors had set up Navaho taco, hot dog, and frozen yogurt stands.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed. I am not looking forward to having Fischler on Thunderbird 2. Maybe we should let him hang below on the Rescue Lift all the way to London.

Virgil looked for a smile from Gordon, but nothing. It seemed like Gordon didn't even hear him. Gordon's eyes and cheeks were wet, and Virgil couldn't tell if it was from the pain and irritation in his eyes, or if he was crying. He reached over and patted Gordon's shoulder.

Things were quiet in Thunderbird 2 again for a few minutes. Virgil used his wrist controller to lift Thunderbird 2 up for number 4 container. Then came the hard part - asking Gordon for his controller so he could load Thunderbird 4.

"Hey Gordo, let me use your wrist controller to load Thunderbird 4 into the container."

"Fine! I know I'm worthless now, huh? I can't even load my own ship to go home." Gordon threw his controller at where he thought Virgil would catch it. It hit the wall and fell beside Virgil's leg.

"Easy Bro! Things will work out just fine," Virgil began to say.

Gordon interrupted, "You don't know that! I mean - I knew I could be hurt one day, and even have to retire, but I never dreamed it would be so soon or from something like this. I thought my death or serious injury would be after heroically going down, you know, saving someone else."

"Humans rarely get to choose these things, and you don't know that your eyes are that bad – Brains hasn't even seen you yet – it could be an easy fix! You know, the cure could be no harder than a chocolate pistachio spinach smoothie."

Gordon finally smiled a little and stood up. "Empty," was all he said when he reached up and felt Virgil's IV bag. Feeling around on Virgil's bed for the tape did not produce results and did not help his mood any.

"Here Gordo," Virgil said and put the roll of tape in his brother's hand with a gauze square.

Gordon didn't bother to open his eyes, they hurt, and the light would hurt more. He pulled off a piece of tape, put the gauze in the middle for a small bandage, and taped it by the corner to the IV pole.

He followed the line to where it attached to Virgil's IV and removed enough of the tape on his arm to put out the line, then removed the rest just by feel. He held pressure on the hole until he could get the gauze taped over it.

Virgil found it hard to watch his brother having to do everything more slowly and by feeling around.

"Thanks, Gordon," Virgil said seriously, using his full name.

"You're welcome, Virgil," Gordon said.

Virgil swung his legs over the edge and slid off the dry tube's bed.

He tried Gordon's wrist controller, but it had cracked when Gordon threw against the wall, and it wouldn't connect with Thunderbird 4's systems. Without saying anything to his suffering brother about his broken controller, he went to the pilot's seat and loaded Thunderbird 4 into the container. He used his wrist controller again to hover and then lower Thunderbird 2 over the container.

Virgil was lowering Thunderbird 2 around the pod container, when he heard Fischer over the radio, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING! Do not leave without me! I'm LANGSTROM FISCHLER!"

"We aren't leaving yet! I'm just picking up Thunderbird 4," Virgil answered. With the pod container secured on board, Virgil reluctantly opened Thunderbird 2's hatch to let Fischler inside. He helped Gordon get to the copilot's seat the best reason being at least he wouldn't have to sit next to Fischler.

Threatening, complaining and judgment are all Gordon and Virgil heard all the way to London. Fortunately, it didn't take very long to drop off their visiting annoyance. Then they finally got to head for home. For a long time, Gordon sat like a sad sack of potatoes in Thunderbird 2's copilot seat.

"You know, Virgil," Gordon said suddenly, "when everything is so quiet, and all I can hear are my breaths and your breaths, it's scary."

"Why do you say that?" Virgil asked.

"I think each time, what if there isn't another breath? Each time we exhale, it's like we die – only to be alive again when we take the next breath."

Virgil saw that Gordon was ready to cry and that made a lump form in his throat. He put Thunderbird 2 on autopilot and stood up, saying to his brother, "Get up."

Virgil held Gordon's hand to help him up and hugged him in the biggest brotherly bear hug that he had inside. That was all Gordon could stand, and he started to cry uncontrollably. Virgil hugged his brother tighter.

"Whatever happens, you'll be okay, our family will be okay," Virgil whispered, "All of us will be there for you and each other no matter what. We love you."

Virgil hugged Gordon until his breathing seemed to return to normal, he released Gordon a little and raised his chin with his finger to see his face. Gordon had stopped crying, he seemed to be staring at Virgil's chest, but couldn't see anything.

Virgil asked, "Can you feel my heart beat, Gordon?"

"Yeah," Gordon cried.

"I can feel yours too. For now, we're alive, and we brothers are together, all five of us. We will keep Dad's dream alive and help as many people as we can for as long as we can no matter what else happens to us and that's what's important, right?"

"Yeah, but I will still miss the look on Alan's face when I squirt cheese dip in his hair the next time." Gordon smiled, feeling more relaxed.

"You'll see that look again, I'm sure," Virgil said.

Gordon smiled, and Virgil ruffled his hair, holding his hand to make sure he found the seat okay.

John was quietly listening to his brothers over the comm. He cried with them and then smiled with them too.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

It was hard to make Gordon sit still for Brains to examine his eyes.

Brains tried to console him, "Gordon, sit still - I promise I won't hurt you."

Gordon's eyes were tearing, and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to compose himself. "It's not that - I just, well - my eyes are burning a little," Gordon said.

Brains stepped away to speak to Thunderbird 5, "John, I might have to sedate Gordon to be able to examine his eyes. He's in a lot of pain, although he tries to hide it."

"Do what you have to do Brains. We're all worried about him," John answered.

Brains walked back over to Gordon's side. "This is just a little something to ease the discomfort your feeling."

Brains was giving Gordon an intravenous injection, and Gordon didn't even seem to know it. Virgil walked up saying, "Thunderbird 2 checks out great after that run."

"Good to know Virg," Gordon said, already sounding very relaxed from the shot that Brains gave him.

"How is he doing Brains?" Virgil asked.

"We're just getting started, so I don't have a diagnosis yet," Brains said. "Gordon did say that I need to check your foot for signs of frostbite."

"I think I'm fine, but Gordon was worried," Virgil said.

"Then hang around - I'll get to you next." Brains said, "How are you feeling Gordon?"

"I'm feeling really good," Gordon said, grinning a little too widely.

"Do you think you can hold still for me to examine your eyes?"

"Sure Brains - See?" Gordon pulled his lower eyelids down with his fingers and looked up toward the ceiling.

"That's nice Gordon, but maybe you better let me do it."

"Okay Brains, whatever you want." Gordon giggled like a little girl.

"Gordon is feeling no pain now," Virgil observed.

Brains looked into both of Gordon's eyes with a handheld light. Gordon winced a little but stayed still enough for Brains to look carefully.

"Oh, Gordon - I'm afraid you do have a terrible infection!" Brains announced. "But hopefully it is treatable."

"Hopefully? How bad is it?" Virgil asked. Gordon didn't seem to hear what Brains said.

"I will have to get a culture to find out for sure, and how to treat this. Gordon's corneas look like little pools of green mud."

"Yuck, that can't be good," Virgil said sadly.

"Gordon, I will need to look very closely again and even touch your eye." Brains tried to prepare Gordon.

"Great doc - after you do me - can I do you?" Gordon giggled again, blinking.

"Sure, anything you want Gordo," Virgil answered.

"Hey, Brains, why can't I see you?" Gordon said, looking around.

"Can you still see light and dark?" Brains asked, holding the exam light in front of Gordon's face, he turned it on and off a couple of times.

"What light? It's very dark in here." Gordon said.

"Sorry Gordon," Virgil said.

"Oh, you're here too, Virg?" Gordon said, "I'm feeling really good right now."

"Yes, I can tell," Virgil answered, smiling.

While Virgil and Gordon spoke, Brains quietly collected scraping of Gordon's eye for culture, and when he winced, Virgil squeezed his hand and said, "Look at me, Gordon."

In his drugged state, Gordon reflexively opened his eyes wide, trying to see Virgil and Brains quickly completed the task.

"I'll get this processed right away." Brains said. "Will you put these drops in his eyes, spread some of this antibiotic gel alone the inside of his lower eyelids and apply bandages for me, Virgil?"

"Sure Brains, I'll take care of Gordon," Virgil said.

Virgil had Gordon lie back on the table and gently put the eye drops and the gel in his eyes. Then Virgil covered both of Gordon's eyes with gauze and hard gray eye patches, held in place by more gauze all the way round his head. Gordon was becoming more alert while Virgil bandaged his eyes.

"What's going on?" Gordon asked as his hand went up to his bandaged eyes and got in Virgil's way.

"Everything is okay Gordon," Virgil answered. I'm bandaging your eyes, while Brains runs some tests. So far, we know you have an infection of some kind."

"Will I be able to see again?"

"Brains didn't say yet for sure, but we've begun general treatment, you have three different kinds of medicine in your eyes, and you have to leave the bandages on for now, okay?"

"Okay," Gordon agreed, sounding a little disappointed. "Thanks for before, you know, in Thunderbird 2."

"You're very welcome, little brother."

"Are you sure Brains didn't say when I'd be able to see again?" Gordon asked again.

"I'm sure we'll know more when Brains finishes his tests."

Virgil walked with Gordon up to his room and helped him changed into a green and orange t-shirt and flowered shorts before getting in bed.

"Sleep it off brother - I'll wake you as soon as Brains has any new information," Virgil promised.

"Thank-you," Gordon said.

"Goodnight Gordo," Virgil answered.

Instead of going straight back to Brains' lab, Virgil went to the living room first. There he found John, Scott, Alan, Kayo, and Grandma Tracy all anxiously awaiting news.

Virgil filled everyone in on what he knew about Gordon's situation.

"Will he be okay?" Alan asked sounding worried.

"Brains will tell us when he knows more," Virgil said, "I'm going back to his lab now."

"I'm coming too," Alan said and followed Virgil out of the room.

The room went silent again. Planning to stay a while, John was even wearing his street clothes.

Virgil and Scott had checked on Gordon dozens of times, and Alan sat with Gordon most of the time without waking him. Kayo joined them for a little while and then went back out on parameter patrol. Each family member had a bagel at some point while they waited, but couldn't concentrate well enough to accomplish anything else. Four hours later Brains came up to find the others.

Finally, Brains came to the living area looking for the others. Alan heard his voice from Gordon's room and came out to hear his report.

"I have the results of the culture, and I'm afraid it isn't good news," Brains began.

"No," Grandma Tracy whispered and lowered her head.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked.

"Gordon has an infection called, Acanthamoeba Keratitis."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Acanthamoeba Keratitis is a rare, but serious infection of the eye," Brains answered.

"But it's curable, right?" Alan asked, leaning forward with anticipation.

"If it's caught early enough, but it can result in permanent visual impairment or blindness," Brains explained.

"How did he get it, Brains?" John asked.

"This infection is caused by a microscopic, free-living ameba called Acanthamoeba."

"You mean Gordon has little bugs crawling around in his eyes?" Alan asked looking shocked and a little grossed out. Tears began rolling down his cheeks just thinking about his brother.

"Not little bugs, microscopic ameba are single-celled living organisms that live in most bodies of water or even soil, and air." Brains explained.

"You said it was rare - how did Gordon get it?" Scott asked.

"it is rare, and most of the people who get this are contact wearers. In Gordon's case, the right circumstances existed at the beach when the blowing sand scratched his corneas, and then he went into the water without his helmet. I wish I could have examined him when the symptoms first appeared."

"When will he be able to see again?" John asked.

"I'm not sure if he will. A lot of time has gone by, and by the time I got to see him and begin treatment, he was already blind. It happened very quickly. When you all left for Fischler's rescue, he could still see at least well enough to appear to others that he wasn't having serious problems, and upon returning to Tracy Island, he couldn't even see light and dark. I have calculated the probability, and its fifty percent-fifty percent maybe more that he won't see again." Brains said sadly, and MAX standing behind him beeped sadly.

"No . . . "Alan said, "Maybe less than a fifty percent chance that Gordon will see again?"

The family sat quietly soaking up the meaning in what Brains had told them. Brains unhelpfully said, "That's half-better then a zero percent chance."

No one spoke again for a while. The family soon started to disband, each getting back to business. Grandma Tracy went to bake some cookies.

.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

.

The next day Alan went looking for Gordon and found him sitting in Thunderbird 4. He'd somehow felt his way to get there by himself. He was holding the control handles as though he was ready to launch.

"Gordon?" Are you okay?" Alan said a little timidly

"No, but it sounds like there is a good chance that it will stay this way. So yeah, I guess I am okay."

"Sorry Gordon," Alan started to say.

"Why? You didn't do anything. This one is all on me. Some stupid little microscopic lumps of life swam into my eyes and made a home there, and now I'll probably never see again."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Three days went by with only simple or short missions. The GDF handled several of the calls alone with no problems.

The family had gathered in the living area after dinner. Gordon sat quietly with Virgil at the piano while he played for a while. Interrupting the music, flashing warning lights and holograms over Jeff's desk lit up.

John, who was still visiting and wearing street clothes made it to the desk first with Grandma Tracy right on his heels. The others who were left in the room watched John waiting to hear the report.

Colonel Casey's small hologram appeared over the desk.

"Sorry International Rescue, you will have to handle this one. The GDF is not permitted in the area, for now."

"What's wrong, Colonel Casey?" Scott said.

"As you know, a relatively small group of people in the Philippines are trying to form their own government, and they are in conflict with the GDF. They demand to break away, and form their own Defense Force."

"I didn't know that!" Scott said. "I don't think any of us did."

"It's been a long time since I heard about anything like this going on in the world," Virgil said.

"I heard what I hoped was a rumor a few months back," John admitted sadly.

"Well, all the same," Colonel Casey continued, "very few of the citizens are for this move, and it probably won't last long. For now, every time a GDF plane or boat goes in the area, they are shot at with everything from handguns to missiles."

"I don't believe it!" Virgil asked, "What started this?"

"It is a small minority," John answered, "driven by greed, and I think this was all stirred up by The Hood himself, so I don't think it will last very long. But if you're going, be careful!"

"Sounds like we have to do this one," Scott said. "What's the mission?"

"This one sounds pretty easy," Colonel Casey said, "A group of scientists on a vessel from the University of the Philippines lost rudder control about 100 kilometers off the coast. We need International Rescue to go pick them up and either repair their vessel or tow it in."

"Alright, we can do it," Scott agreed, "What kind of vessel is it?"

"Unknown, it is a one-way transmission for help and what I've told you is all they've transmitted so far, except that the vessel's name is 'Underling.'

"FAB," Scott said, "Alan, you're with me in Thunderbird 1. We'll slip in and complete our mission so fast no one, but the scientists we help will know we've even been there."

Gordon was sitting sideways on the piano bench listening. "I want to go!" he said suddenly. "This mission is at sea - maybe I can help, or just advise you guys about the sea life or something."

"But Gordon, you can't, I mean, what could you do? You need to stay here and take care of yourself and don't let Virgil or Brains forget to change your bandages in 2 hours," Scott ordered.

Totally defeated, Gordon turned his back on everyone. He would have stormed out of the room, but he realized that he probably would just fall over a couch or down the steps in front of everyone.

Looking at Gordon's back muscles spasm as he tried hard not to cry again, Scott said, regretfully for the first time, "Well, I guess - Thunderbirds Are Go!"

Gordon whispered, "Not all of the Thunderbirds are go. I wonder who will get Thunderbird 4." Gordon got up, and John left Jeff's desk to help him, saying, "Where are you going, Gordon? I'll go with you."

"I can't even get to my room alone, I guess. I just want to go to bed." Gordon said, sniffling.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Scott and Alan, in Thunderbird 1 hovered over the science vessel, 'Underling.' There was no sign of life on board that they could see. It was a big, narrow, mostly flat ship and long enough for Thunderbird 1 to land.

A landing pad on the deck was marked out invitingly in white paint. At one end was a large round room going port to starboard, and along one side were several long arms looking like fishing poles, each heavy enough to lift FAB 1.

"Do you think they've been fishing for something?" Alan asked.

"I don't know - This is a strange looking thing. If John asks, I don't think I could classify it." Scott said.

The craft sat still in the water. Except for three huge fans that towered over the control room by two dozen meters. The long blades rotated gently in their protective cages with the breeze.

Scott sat Thunderbird 1 down on the landing pad, and he lowered himself on his chairlift. Alan stood on the side of the lift as they descended to the deck. Still, no one came out to meet them.

"Well, I guess we have to figure out where the front door on this thing is and just knock," Scott said.

"Tracy Island, John?" Alan called.

John had been thinking about Gordon and startled. "Wha-oh - I'm here Alan." Back at Jeff's desk, John checked the holograms of the danger zone.

"We've landed on the vessel. This thing is much bigger than we thought. Can you scan for life signs?"

"Negative Alan, I still can't communicate with or even see the outside of the ship. It's weird. Be careful."

"We will," Scott answered.

They came to a hatch marked, 'Helm Control.'

"This one looks promising," Alan said.

Scott pounded on the hatch and yelled, "International Rescue!"

In nearly two minutes, which seemed to Scott and Alan to be a short forever, the wheel spun, and the hatch opened. A perfectly healthy, untraumatized looking man stood inside.

"It's about time." the man said.

"Easy man," Scott said.

"It's only been twenty-two minutes since we received the distress call," Alan pointed out.

"Yes, I know - I'm sorry," the man said, "I'm Dr. Albertson."

"I'm Scott, and this is Alan. What happened to your vessel?"

"We lost control of the rudder - it seems to be jammed. All we can do is go in circles so we stopped so we wouldn't burn up all of our fuel."

"Couldn't your engineer fix the problem?" Scott asked.

"We don't have an engineer. We only came out here to collect 'samples,' and we didn't expect to have problems with this hunk of junk."

"We can give you a lift, and tow it into the nearest Sea Port."

"No, no, that won't do! We have valuable samples, and we need more. We have a deadline - can't you just fix the problem?"

"We are rescuers, not repairmen, but we can take a look," Scott said, sighing.

"Come in come in!" Albertson said.

Scott followed the man through the hatch and Alan went in next walking right behind Scott.

"Isn't this more like a submarine than a ship? You have some close quarters here." Alan asked. They came to a ladder that went straight down through a tube to another level.

"This part of the ship was salvaged from a submarine. Other parts came from airplanes and even rockets."

"Interesting construction. I hope we can figure out how to repair your problem and help you." Scott said, "Alan is much better at mechanics and repair than I am."

Alan smiled and blushed a little, but he still felt nervous inside the ship. He already wished he was in space.

Trying to make conversation and distract himself, Alan said nervously, "My brother, Gordon, studied Marine Biology and Submarine Engineering at the University of Miami," Alan said, "Where did you earn your degree?"

"Oh - Same place, The University of Miami." The man said after a longer than normal pause.

"Wow, what a coincidence," Scott said.

"Hey, Dr. Albertson," Alan rambled on, "did the University's study to find out more about warm water rings that fuel hurricane intensification in the Caribbean Sea begin yet? My brother was going to participate, but it was delayed for some reason, maybe you know?"

"Uh, yeah kid, they went back to work last week, you can tell your brother to apply to work on the program again now if he thinks he's qualified."

They came to the engine room by a large control panel. Alan looked at the panel, Scott watched the scientist. Another man dressed more like a fisherman than a scientist joined Dr. Albertson and they briefly spoke in hushed tones, and Albertson left with him.

Alan waited until they were out of sight, turned from the control panel and spoke softly, "That's strange Scott – That study that Gordon wanted to attend wasn't a job he was applying for. Besides, the study couldn't have started up 'again' - just last week - Gordon said it hasn't started yet."

"I heard him," Scott said. "He's lying about something. I think we should get out of here."

"FAB, Scott," Alan agreed.

Scott led the way back through the hatch with Alan right behind him.

"Funny how he isn't hanging around to at least watch the repairs on his ship," Scott whispered. They came to the ladder, and Scott went first, climbing back up to where they'd come in.

Scott was almost at the top and looked back down over his shoulder to see if Alan was right behind him. He looked just in time to see the fisherman behind Alan.

"Hey," Scott started to say but gasped when the man grabbed for Alan. Alan saw Scott look back down at him, but didn't see the man there with him.

"Huh?" Alan cried when the man grabbed him from behind by his shoulders and the gun barrel pressed hard in his ribs. "What are you doing?" Alan asked.

The man was joined by Dr. Albertson and another man, armed with a rifle. He said, "Come back down here Scott, you haven't finished your work yet."

"And you aren't really scientists, and you aren't really having mechanical problems." Scott was careful, moving slowly down the ladder, trying to see a way out of their problem.

"No, not scientists and we don't need any repairs or rescue, but it sounds like you've already guessed that."

"Well, Al-'bert', what do you want with us then?" Scott challenged when he stepped off of the bottom step.

"Don't call me Albert! – And who doesn't want a Thunderbird? And having two Tracy brothers - members of International Rescue is even better."

"You don't have Thunderbird 1, and you won't have us long. My other brothers will be here to help us very soon after when we don't check in, and there is no way I'm telling you how to get into Thunderbird 1."

"You're wrong on several points. We're already in your Thunderbird. You locked your plane down too late. Our engineers are already installing enhanced weapons systems on her."

"No! You can't do that! Thunderbird 1 rescues people - it does not hurt people!"

"It's primary job is being changed. And we do have you and your little brother."

"I'm not little!" Alan argued bravely.

"You are also wrong on your last point. If any of your other brothers show up with their Thunderbirds, we will just have more Thunderbirds and Tracy brothers to negotiate with."

"Negotiate what - with us? With who?" Scott demanded. Scott took a step at the man holding Alan. The man put raised his gun to Alan's head and held him tighter. Alan squeezed his eyes shut, whined softly and turned his head away from the gun.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Scott yelled. "I'll cooperate!"

Another man walked up behind the man holding Alan with an automatic rifle with a huge scope on it. From both sides, Scott watched as five more men approached in the small access hallway. All of them armed with various handguns, rifles and one man had a machine gun.

"Okay," Scott whispered.

The man holding Alan pushed him toward Scott and motioned for them both to start walking back down the hall, away from the exit.

Scott had caught Alan before he fell after being pushed. Scott made Alan go first. That way Scott was between him and most of the weapons. Alan was reluctant to go at all, let alone first.

"It's okay Alan, we'll have to do what they say for now," Scott whispered in his ear.

"Stop Whispering!" A particularly short-tempered man yelled. He raised his rifle and shoved it into the back of Scott's head.

The blow dropped Scott like a wet noodle out of the pot. In an instant, Alan was on his knees next to his brother. "Scott!"

"Get up you two; you don't have all day to sleep on the floor."

"You're the one that hit him and made him fall!" Alan cried.

"No, Alan - stay back - I'm okay," Scott said. He groaned as he slowly got to his feet, holding the back of his head. Alan held his arm trying to help. They continued to the end of the hall and through another hatch. Scott paused on his way through, leaning on the wall because he was feeling a little dizzy.

The man shoved him from behind, and Scott knocked Alan over, and they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry Alan," Scott said as he rolled off.

"It's not your fault," Alan said, glaring at the man who pushed them. Alan started to get up, but the nearest commando put his boot in the middle of Alan's back and pushed him back down. "Ahh! Hey!" Alan cried.

"You two might as well stay down, and put your hands behind your backs."

Even though he wasn't fighting, one man roughly held Alan's hands a little too high behind his back, and Alan cried, "That hurts! – I'm not fighting you!" He nearly panicked when he felt cold, metal handcuff close around his wrists. The same was done to Scott.

Scott watched in horror as another of the men leaned down over Alan with a very large knife.

"Stay away from him- if you hurt him there will be no place on or off the planet that you can hide!" Scott threatened.

Ignoring Scott, the man slipped the knife under Alan's belt in the back and cut it. He grabbed it and yanked on it so hard it picked Alan up off the floor.

"Aaaah! Alan cried.

Frustrated, the man dropped Alan and cut his sash from over his shoulder. In his haste, he left Alan with a two-inch long, deep cut on his back near his shoulder.

"Arggh! Scott," he said through gritted teeth.

By then, Scott had rolled over. His sash was cut near his shoulder, and his belt from the front. The men filed out of the dark room, one by one taking the belts and sashes, and most importantly their communications with them.

"Scott! We have to find a way out of here!" Alan said, pulling against the handcuffs.

"It might be good that no one stayed in here with us," Scott said. "That might give us time to figure a way out of here."

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	5. Rescue

Deep Dark Water 5

Commandos whose demands are not known have captured Alan and Scott, but they are installing weapons on Thunderbird 1! It sounds like its going to get really bad, violence wise – but thanks to Kayo the situation never gets as bad as it could.

Kayo is made of pure awesomeness.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

"We're doomed! How could we possibly get out of this?" Alan said. He was futility pulling at the handcuffs keeping his hands behind his back.

"Hey, it's not like you to give up - you more than any of us knows there are always options," Scott encouraged his brother. As he spoke he let his head fall forward, and he said, "Wow, that guy hit me hard."

"Are you okay, Scott?" Alan scooted closer, looking at Scott with a worried expression on his face.

"I just have a headache - I'll be okay. I'm worried about they're doing to Thunderbird 1. They said they were already inside, installing weapons on her!"

"Yeah, but won't John have seen them and locked them out by now?"

"I don't know. Remember, he was having trouble scanning this ship. They may somehow block his scans and communications with Thunderbird 1 too, now that she has landed on deck."

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

On Tracy Island

John, still in street clothes, was becoming desperate to contact his now missing eldest and youngest brothers.

"Thunderbird 1, Scott – Alan, come in! What could have happened to them?" John said to himself, and then called, "Virgil, we may have a situation!"

"I'm just finishing the last touches on Gordon's clean bandages, and his hand where he burned, it is looking great. It doesn't need a bandage anymore." Virgil answered, "What's happening John?"

"I haven't been able to reach Thunderbird 1 - Scott or Alan for the last 28 minutes."

"You said scans and comms are blocked in the area." Virgil reminded him.

"But they were coming in loud and clear through our comm. system, even after they landed Thunderbird 1 on the deck of the ship."

Gordon interrupted, "It sounds like they ran into trouble - we should go make sure they're okay."

"Who's we? Virgil, Kayo and I should go check it out." John said.

"Come on John. We can't leave Gordon here alone - he will be safe in Thunderbird 2."

"Where's Brains?"

"Did you forget? He left this morning. He's helping Professor Moffie with her experiments for the next three days."

"I guess I forgot - How about Lady Penelope and Parker?"

"Come on! You guys talk like you're arranging a babysitter for me." Gordon complained, "Take me in Thunderbird 2 or leave me here - I don't care." Gordon laid down on his bed with his back to Virgil.

Virgil said loudly, "Well, then come on! You're with me in Thunderbird 2, Gordon!"

"Okay, John agreed, "Better take Thunderbird 4 too, just in case - the rescue is still at sea. As far as I can tell, the vessel has not moved from where it started.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

John contacted Kayo on patrol of Tracy Island and got her en route in Shadow. He was geared up and in Thunderbird 2 before the others.

John tried to contact Scott again with no luck.

Gordon and Virgil joined him in only a few more seconds. Virgil showed Gordon to the navigation seat behind his pilot's seat. John sat in the co-pilot's seat.

Preparing to launch, Virgil advanced the pod bay belt so that number 4 was under Thunderbird 2. Gordon felt sad and a little happy at the same time as he heard the familiar noises of Thunderbird 4's pod container loaded into Thunderbird 2's belly.

Even though Gordon was worried about his brothers, he was excited to be going on a mission - even if it was just a ride-along and he couldn't help with the mission.

"Thunderbird Shadow to Thunderbird 2," Kayo said.

"Thunderbird 2, go ahead Kayo, what do you see?" John responded.

"It's bad John - There are a dozen men climbing all over Thunderbird 1.

It looks like they've opened every panel, hatch, and compartment and they are welding machine guns to her hull."

"What about Scott and Alan?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"There is no sign of them yet, but it's a big - or rather, a long ship. They could be holding them somewhere below deck."

"We're almost there," Virgil said.

"No - Keep Thunderbird 2 out of sight. I am cloaked and have an advantage here. More than half of these guys are armed."

"You need backup!" John said.

"Not if they don't know I'm here." Just stay back, I'll find out what happened to Scott and Alan and report back - Stay Away!"

Kayo landed Shadow horizontally on the side of the ship as far aft as she could be and Shadow uncloaked out of sight. Kayo climbed to the edge of the deck and peeked at the men swarming over Thunderbird 1 like flies on a cow patty.

Hand over hand, Kayo held onto the edge of the deck and made it to the back of the ship, behind the huge fans sticking up out of the deck.

Kayo climbed up behind the base of the nearest fan blocking her from sight.

"Bingo," she whispered to herself when she saw a hatch that would have to lead to below decks, there was no other place it could go.

Silently she turned the wheel and opened the hatch. She dropped below in a fighting stance, ready to take out anyone who might have seen her, but there was no one in sight, and there was no noise. Kayo moved as quietly as a cat down the long access way.

Many of the hatch doors were locked, and she noticed that the floor she walked on had a thick layer of dust. She realized that she was in an area with unused crew quarters, so she hurried along to find an area of the ship where someone had been recently.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

Alan and Scott sat next to each other, Both were trying to figure a way out, and neither one of them had any ideas.

"Does your head still hurt?" Alan asked Scott. His brother had been leaning against the wall with his head back and eyes closed.

"The pain is better than it was, I think," Scott said, looking at Alan's bruised neck.

"Alan, your neck is bruised! What happened?"

"Oh, that must have happened when they took my sash and belt. They were not gentle."

"Yeah, I remember. They cut mine off me right through the communicator." Scott said.

"I think the guy took pleasure in destroying your IR logo." Alan answered, "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"No, except if we hear someone coming, I thought we could try to jump him, but really, I worry that you'd get hurt if we try that."

"You could get hurt too you know," Alan said.

"Yeah, were both in a bit of a pickle here."

"Do you think the others know there's something wrong yet?"

"I'm sure they do - they're probably on their way."

"I just hope they don't fall into the same trap we did, and no one gets hurt."

With a grinding noise, the wheel on the hatch spanned and opened. Alan shrunk back a little, Scott bristled angrily, leaning forward.

Four commandoes in camouflage clothing and each armed with automatic weapons entered. Two of the men slung the weapons over their shoulders, and each roughly pulled a brother to his feet.

"What do you want?" Alan asked nervously.

"They must be letting us go already," Scott said, somehow sounding threatening. For saying it, Scott received a fist in his abdomen that put him back on his knees, but only for a moment, as he was pulled back up by his arms.

"Scott, don't . . ." Alan whispered. He pulled a little, wanting to go to Scott even though he couldn't have helped.

"We know where your island is," Albertson stated, "or our boss knows where it is. He needs codes and access to it, and your brothers will give him what he needs in return for your lives."

"No they won't we will die before the Hood gets our equipment and Island to make him more powerful!" Scott said, and Alan nodded bravely.

"Where is my plane?" Scott asked seriously.

"HERE! Contact International Rescue and make them bring all of their Thunderbirds and command codes now!" Albertson pushed Scott's sash into his chest.

"Your idiot men cut through my communicator when they took this from me! It's not calling anyone." Scott said.

"Fine then," Albertson said. Another of his men handed him Alan's red sash and belt.

"This is yours - You contact them," Albertson said to Alan.

"No!" Alan said, sounding nervous, "You don't want the rest of us showing up with our Thunderbirds - that will happen anyway, but when it does - you'll go down!"

"Ha-Ha, boy!" Albertson said hit Alan in his chest with his belt in his fist. "Oof!" he muttered and leaned forward.

Scott pulled against the man holding his handcuffed hands. "Don't hurt him - Alan, just do what he says - getting our brothers here sooner, will only mean he and his men will be in jail sooner."

Scott was pushed to the floor and kicked in the ribs for his statement.

Alan watched with concern but was distracted by Albertson. "Here! Call International Rescue!" Albertson said and pushed the red sash to Alan's face."

"Th-Thunderbird 3 to um, Thunderbird 5, come in," Alan said timidly. He wasn't even sure the comm would work pressed to his cheek as tightly as his sash was.

"Thunderbird 2? I don't want to make this call!" Alan said, "But please come in - they're gonna kill us!"

"Alan! What's happening?" John answered sounding worried.

"Thunderbird 5 - they're making me call! - But don't come - it's a trap!" Alan said quickly.

"You little jerk!" Albertson took the red sash and turned away from Alan. A commando shoved the butt of an assault rifle into Alan's stomach and put him down to the floor. The man holding his arms just dropped him.

"Alan! Alan!" John frantically called into the communicator.

"Alan is busy now," Albertson said calmly.

John, Virgil, and Gordon listened from Thunderbird 2, just far away enough from the vessel that they wouldn't be detected. Kayo listened too, through the communicator in her wrist. She was in a dark hallway and had been approaching the commotion going on ahead of her. She had seen one of the men go inside a room with Alan's and Scott's belts.

"He was supposed to tell you to bring your Thunderbirds here. Thunderbird 1 is already being prepared to fight for us and help in the takeover of Manila," Albertson told John his plan, "That ship alone could probably get the job done, but our advisor wants all of your Thunderbirds and command control of your base."

"NO – that's not what our Thunderbirds are designed for!" John argued.

Albertson ignored John, "You will hand over your ships to us at our base on Puerto Princesa. Don't worry - they know you're coming."

"Really? Just like that, you expect us to fly to Puerto Princesa and give someone our ships?" Virgil asked.

"If you don't, I will begin to torture one of your brothers here, to death slowly, and then start on the other one until you do."

"Fine we'll do it - It'll take us a while to get there." John lied.

"The longer it takes, the more your brother's will suffer," Albertson said.

"No - don't hurt them. We will cooperate." John agreed.

"Kayo, come in," John spoke softly into the comm after closing communications with the commandos.

"I'm here John, and I heard."

"What should we do? The Hood has never had such a dangerous bunch of men working for him before."

"Hang on, I'll let you know in 60 seconds. " kayo said. From the shadows, she saw another very large man, not dressed like the others. He was tattooed and wore goggles and a mask that looked a little like a gas mask.

"That's the Mechanic! - Thunderbird 2!" Kayo spoke urgently, but softly.

"What is it Kayo?" Scott answered, with John and Gordon still listening.

"It's the Mechanic - the Mechanic is here! Wait - he's saying something to Albert."

"I told you I needed those rerouters and processors to gain complete control over the Thunderbirds."

"They were not in your requisition – therefore, you don't have them."

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" The Mechanic hissed.

The conversation moved out to the passageway with the Mechanic pushing Albertson where Kayo could see the men.

The Mechanic grabbed a fistful of Albertson's clothing and lift him off his feet. His mask was just an inch from Albertson's face when he said, "I suggest you go get them yourself and have them back here immediately. It was you who set the time for the attack for an hour from now. Everything else is done.

"Men! Get back on deck and get my helicopter ready." Albertson yelled.

The commandoes that had been helping with their prisoners filed out single file, including the two men who had sat Scott in a chair and tied him to it, with his handcuffed arms behind the back of the chair. They had been getting ready to torture him with a series of car batteries and wires.

"Whether he knew it or not, The Mechanic just saved you, Scott," Alan said as he kneeled behind the chair with his back to Scott so he could try and untie his brother from the chair.

Alan had not been able to untie even the first knot when the wheel in the hatch spun again.

"Oh-No!" Alan cried and jumped back to his feet without using his bound arms. He took up a position in front of Scott.

Scott said, "No Alan, you can't help me - all you can do is get yourself hurt!"

Much to their relief, it was Kayo who entered silently and closed the hatch behind herself.

"Kayo!" Alan said.

"Shhhh, Alan," Kayo whispered. She took a knife from one of the belts she wore and cut Scott from the chair. From a concealed pocket on her hip she took out a lock pick and quickly released Scott's hands, then Alan's.

"Okay, Thunderbird 2, I found Scott and Alan - we need a distraction!"

"Good news Shadow. Commencing in 30 seconds."

When Thunderbird 2 was close enough, Virgil dumped Thunderbird 4's pod into the ocean. John was inside and ready to launch as soon as the door opened. John continued to speed to the vessel underwater, nearly matching Thunderbird 2's speed.

"Colonel Albertson! We have an unidentified plane coming in fast off the port bow! What are your orders?"

Albertson was in a helicopter half way to Manila when he answered, "If it comes within range, bring it down!"

"Yes, sir!" The one they called 'Major' agreed, "Get ready to bring it down!"

"WE don't have time to get ready! It's here!" a man shouted, dropped his rifle and ran to the control room.

"You coward! Get back here!"

Thunderbird 2's powerful engines shook the deck when it passed, it stirred up the ocean and made waves where there hadn't been waves before.

"Virgil, could you see them?" Gordon asked anxiously.

"No, not yet - and I probably won't from up here - Kayo will keep them out of sight."

Virgil banked for another pass, and this time more of the men had their weapons ready and aimed at Thunderbird 2 as she got closer. Even before she was in range, they started shooting. As she passed overhead, a few of the bullets bounced off her hull, and many went through the space that the pod container usually took up.

"I know Brains didn't set out to make the Thunderbirds bulletproof, but he made them so sturdy, they almost are," Virgil said.

"I heard Kayo say she saw the Mechanic - we found out the hard way that Thunderbird 2 is not Mecha-proof!" Gordon said, sounding worried.

"I'm not planning to hover, and I hope we will stay at speeds that even if he uses them against us, they can't match our speed."

"I hope you're right!"

"John! I can't get remote control of Thunderbird 1. Systems are completely offline!" Virgil yelled.

"Then you know what you have to do!" John said, sadly.

On the next pass over the vessel, as he and Gordon sped toward it, Virgil lowered the Claw.

"What are you going to do?" Gordon asked,

"I have to destroy Thunderbird 1."

"Oh no."

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

Under decks in the passageway, Kayo was leading Scott and Alan aft and back to where she left Shadow parked. They could hear Thunderbird 2 buzzing the vessel over and over. They were almost there when a screaming, terrified man came running up behind them, closest to Alan, he screamed and put his hands up to try and protect himself.

Scott stepped in front of Alan and sort of let the man run into his fist in the dimly lit passageway.

"Oops," Scott said smiling at Alan. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alan took a deep breath, and they continued following Kayo to her Thunderbird.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

Thunderbird 2 was going way too fast to grab Thunderbird 1 with the claw. Scott's ship was still sitting on the deck with all of the hatches, doors, and compartments open. It looked so vulnerable, Virgil hoped that Scott hadn't seen it.

Virgil lined up his flight path to make an even lower pass, and as he flew over with the men trying to shoot him down again, the claw hit Thunderbird 1 broadside and knocked her off of the narrow ship.

"Ah! What was that!" Gordon cried, holding on.

"Oh, sorry Bro, that was Thunderbird 1 going into the ocean. With all her hatches and compartments open, she should sink like a brick."

"Too bad, but I know Scott will be glad that his Thunderbird wasn't used to hurt anyone," Gordon said sadly. He badly wanted to rub his eyes, but the thick bandages prevented that. Feeling Thunderbird 2 coming around again, made him forget his eyes and hold on.

"I see them, Virgil said! Kayo, Scott, and Alan are going over the aft end of the ship above Thunderbird Shadow. "

"Do they all look okay?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, from here they do," Virgil said.

Bullets pinged off of Thunderbird 2's hull as they flew by again. "Maybe just one more flyby, and they should be off that ship!"

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

In Thunderbird 4, John was speaking to the GDF. "They captured Scott and Alan and were installing weapons on Thunderbird 1 - we're still trying to rescue our brothers, but Thunderbird 1 is a total loss. Isn't there anything you can do to help us, Colonel Casey?"

"They have broken the laws severely this time. I will discuss it with my superiors. I think they all need to be arrested for kidnapping and multiple other crimes. They've moved beyond protesting."

"My thoughts exactly." John agreed.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

Three of the commandos managed to fall into the water with Thunderbird 2, and they were floating next to the vessel but had no way up. They could see Thunderbird Shadow clamped onto the side of their ship, but it was too late to send up an alarm.

The Mechanic had been inside Thunderbird 1 dismantling a control panel when Virgil knocked it into the water. He managed to jump off the falling plane and land on the deck but he was so mad, Virgil thought he saw steam coming off of him as he flew by.

The Mechanic angrily punched buttons along both forearms and mosquito-like, Great Dane-sized flying mechas flew straight up, drawn to Thunderbird 2 like they were magnetized.

"Gordon!" Virgil yelled, "Just as you feared, The Mechanic has sent Mechas after us. They look like the same kind that disabled Thunderbird 2 before!"

Gordon leaned forward - like he could see, and yelled, "Go-Go-Go!"

"Strap in!" Virgil yelled at Gordon.

Gordon found the belt and fastened it just before Virgil banked slightly.

"I have to stay in a straight line – they catch up even faster when I turn!"

"What is that scratching sound?" Gordon yelled.

"I don't hear anything!" Virgil admitted and focused his scanners on Thunderbird 2's belly.

"Oh no! That sound – They've caught up! They're trying to cut into the elevator platform."

"NO!" Gordon said.

Three Mecha's were hanging under Thunderbird 2's belly, and using their feet to try and cut through the heavy metal hull. Spiderweb-like electrical current shot intermittently from their feet, causing Thunderbird 2's electrical systems to fluctuate.

Inside the lights and instruments were dimming briefly and coming back on.

"If they disable us out here, were going in the ocean!" Virgil said.

"And me without Thunderbird 4," Gordon said, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see.

"I know! Lower the platform as low as it can go!" Gordon yelled.

"What? They'll come inside." Virgil argued.

"No they won't – Lower it, and dip them in the ocean – the water will short them out and wash them off!"

"FAB!" Virgil agreed. He lowered Thunderbird 2 as low as he dared. He was still going very fast. The vSol engines were skimming the water's surface making a lot of steam.

As the round platform lowered, water splashed inside, soaking Gordon, who smiled. Virgil was less wet and concentrating too hard to react to water coming inside his ship.

Glancing at Thunderbird 2's hologram, Virgil yelled over the noise, "It worked! Those things are gone!"

"FAB," Gordon answered. "You might want to switch on the pumps to get all this water out of here." Gordon kicked, splashing in the water.

"Oh, FAB," Virgil agreed.

Thunderbird 2 ascended, and the platform rose and sealed tight. The sea water drained out through the emergency pumps as Virgil turned Thunderbird 2 around to head back to find the others.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

"You guys grab on!" Kayo ordered as she slid into Shadow's open hatch.

Scott and Alan looked at each other and let themselves slid down the wing to hang on. Kayo flew Shadow away from the vessel's hull as smoothly as she could with her brothers hanging onto the wings, but that didn't keep the men who saw their escaping prisoners from shooting at them.

About forty meters from the vessel, Scott got tired of being lucky to avoid the bullets.

"Go in the water!" He yelled as a row of machine gun fire struck the wing just above their hands. To be sure his brother did what he said, he pushed Alan hard enough that he fell off of Shadow's wing.

"Aaaah!" Alan yelled in surprise just before he hit the water.

Scott let go too, following Alan into the water. Another line of rapid fire bullets struck the wing connector.

"Thunderbird 4! I lost them!" Kayo reported, "Alan and Scott are in the water!"

"FAB, Shadow," John answered. He brought Thunderbird 4 closer to the surface, actively scanning with Thunderbird 4's instruments and watching for his brothers.

Above the surface, the machine-gun fire drove Kayo and Shadow farther away from the vessel, and she couldn't help John look for the brothers very much, although she was still using every instrument she had to try to find them.

"There, I have them," John reported, "Kayo get to safety - I'll pick up Scott and Alan,"

"Colonel Casey is going through red tape to try and get permission to come haul these guys off to prison."

"FAB," Kayo said, "Where's Thunderbird 2?"

"The Mechanic's mechas chased them to the south." John said, "They report that they are okay, and on their way back to meet up with us."

"FAB," Kayo confirmed.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

Alan struggled to keep his head out of the water. He had places where he hurt bad enough that it made moving even in the water hard to do, and now the cut on his back was bleeding again. He worried that his wound would attract sharks, and was nearly panicked.

"Help!" he cried as he went under a wave.

He came up coughing water.

Using big sweeping strokes, Scott swam quickly to Alan.

"Stay up here with me Alan," Scott said and turned Alan around in the water to hold onto his little brother from behind.

"Why did you push me?" Alan sputtered, coughing and spitting out salt water.

"Remember the bullets flying all around us? That's why."

"Oh yeah, well thanks then. . . Scott? When can I go back to space?" Alan coughed.

"Maybe later, little brother," Scott said.

John brought Thunderbird 4 up under their feet. Alan was especially thankful to be standing on something solid. Scott kept hold of Alan's arm, just in case.

When Thunderbird 4 surfaced completely, the aft hatch opened. Scott and Alan jumped down on the narrow platform and went inside.

Alan coughed some more and said "Ouch."

John asked, "What's wrong Alan?"

"I think I swallowed a fish," Alan said.

"A little extra protein never hurt anyone," Scott added, "John, he has a pretty deep cut on his back."

"Lemme sees," John said, as he turned him around with his hands on his shoulders. John carefully looked under the cut edge of Alan's suit and added, "That boo-boo looks deep. Scott, can you take us out of here? I'll clean up Alan's boo-boo."

"Hey', I'm too old to get boo-boos," Alan complained.

"You will always be my little brother and will always have boo-boos even when you're 50 years old," John argued. "Now, peel out of your space suit so I can clean it up."

Under Scott's control, Thunderbird 4 submerged and began moving out to where they left the pod container floating.

"How did you get cut, Alan?" John asked. Alan sat in the copilot's chair with the top of his suit down around his waist.

"One of those thugs cut me while he was cutting off my belt and sash. Scott and I will probably need new belts." Alan answered.

"Alan, they threatened to torture you and Scott - did they?"

"Not really, but they beat Scott pretty bad."

"I'm fine, but they hurt Alan too."

"Alan has a couple of very large bruises," John said to Scott, "I bet yours are even worse, Bro."

"I'll live," Scott replied and refused to say more.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

On the edge of his seat, Gordon could hardly wait for his brothers to get back on board Thunderbird 2 Virgil hid his apprehension better than Gordon.

"Do you see them coming yet?"

"Yes, Thunderbird 4 is being pulled up the ramp into the container now. I'm moving in to pick them up now."

With Thunderbird Shadow cloaked again, Kayo watched the vessel, and its commandos running back and forth, in near panic after losing their prisoners. She contacted the others, "Thunderbird 2, that bunch is leaving, and the GDF is not here yet!"

"Hang on," John said, "GDF Colonel Casey, come in, this is International Rescue."

"I'm still discussing the matter with my command."

"Yes, but they are leaving now. Should we pursue?"

"No – take care of yourselves. The GDF is not allowed in yet we'll have to catch this bunch another way."

"That's disappointing," John said sadly and thoughtfully. "Considering what they did to my family."

"I know John, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything right now."

"If you could, you would I guess," John said.

.

[[[ THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO! ]]]

.

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Light

Deep Dark Water 6

Blood warning in this one -

[[[I do not own anything to do with 'The Thunderbirds Are Go.]]]

Scott goes on a rescue in Gordon's place, and with the other guys busy too, Gordon has to rescue Scott whether he can see or not.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

On the way back to Tracy Island, after rescuing Scott and Alan.

With Pod Container number 4 secured, Virgil headed Thunderbird 2 away from the vessel. It was leaving the area in the opposite direction. John had it on his scanners, watching it.

Scott was surprised that Gordon was there and went over to talk to him. "Hey Bro, why are you here?"

"I don't know - because I care what happens to you?" Gordon answered.

"But you could have been hurt, and we care about you too. You shouldn't have come along."

Gordon lowered his head and turned away from Scott.

"Hey – wait a minute Scott," Virgil butted in, "Gordon helped a lot here! When the mecha's attacked, he heard them even before I saw them on the scanners – and it was his ideas that got them away from us and saved Thunderbird 2. If he hadn't have been here, I'd have been in much bigger trouble!"

"Well, good job then – I'm glad it worked out for the best," Scott conceded. He patted Gordon's shoulder and felt how wet he was.

"How did you get wet? Your bandages are soaked! That can't be good!" Scott grabbed the med kit from John before he finished with Alan's back. John just quietly got up and got more supplies from the compartment.

Scott found the blunt bandage scissors in the kit and removed the wet gauze from Gordon's eyes. "I don't suppose you guys remembered to bring the eye drops, did you?"

"Um, no," Virgil admitted.

"Well, at least the bandages will be clean and dry. But we'll have to re-do it when we get home."

When the bandages and patches came away from his eyes, Gordon straightened up a little and blinked. Scott saw, "No Gordon keep your eyes closed."

"Fine." Gordon agreed, but at the same time thought for sure that he saw just a little light when the bandages came off.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

Scott and Alan only had a day to recover, when the emergency signal beeped.

"Tracy Island," John called from Thunderbird 5.

"Go Thunderbird 5," Scott answered.

"We have a situation. Something struck a transport submarine with four passengers, and it was damaged. They've sunken and become trapped in a deep trench.

"What are their conditions?

"Their conditions are unknown. I lost communication with them after only a twenty-second contact. EOS has not been able to contact them again either, but we'll keep trying.

"I'll check it out. I can launch Thunderbird 4 from the island, and it won't take long to get there. Let Thunderbird 2 know to meet me there for a ride home when Virgil and Alan are finished in the mountains.

"FAB," John said, "I'll send the coordinates to Thunderbird 4."

"FAB," Scott answered, already gearing up for a deep water rescue.

Scott, you haven't done many deep water rescues alone, and I'm afraid you'll be out of contact once you get close. Contact is spotty in the area. I can come down and go on this one with you, so at least you'll have some backup."

"No need John. If you don't hear back from me - Thunderbird 2 will probably be there by then anyway."

"They'll be in the area, but not down there with you." John pointed out.

"I'll be fine. If it looks too dangerous, I'll come back up and wait for Thunderbird 2 I can always take Alan down with me."

"You never wait for anything," John said.

"FAB - and Thunderbirds are go!" Scott said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

They thought Gordon was in his room napping, but he was alone sitting in Thunderbird 4 again. He was scratching under the edges of his eye bandages. It seemed like he'd been wearing them forever.

Gordon heard the call for a deep water rescue as John and Scott spoke about it.

"I'm going on this one, and I'm not asking Scott for permission," Gordon said. "It might be my last chance to feel Thunderbird 4 in the water." He got up and went to the back to hide in a dry pod.

Scott entered Thunderbird 4 just seconds later, wearing his blue and silver dive suit and carrying a blue diving helmet under his arm. He sat in Gordon's Pilot's Seat and tried to get comfortable. He fit a little better than Virgil, but not much.

"Thunderbird 4 is go!" Scott said and launched.

Once Scott was in the cockpit Gordon came out of the dry tube and sat on the floor behind the cockpit hatch. He could hear all the familiar noises and feel at least some of the thrill of launching Thunderbird 4 and Scott couldn't see him unless he actively scanned the Sub and he had no reason to do that.

In a few minutes, Thunderbird 4 slowed down. Gordon heard Scott say, "Thunderbird 4 is in the danger zone Thunderbird 5. I haven't seen any sign of anything yet."

"You probably won't until you get deeper into the trench and seas are pretty rough in your area."

Scott put his diving helmet on and guided Thunderbird 4 into the trench. She sputtered, and her engines groaned when a strong current got under her wings. Scott easily corrected course and continued deeper into the trench. He said, to Thunderbird 4, "You miss Gordon, don't you? We all do. I hope he's back to work soon."

Gordon heard Scott talking to Thunderbird 4 and got tears in his eyes, getting his bandages wet for the hundredth time that week. Thunderbird 4 pitched and strained again and snapped Gordon out of his thoughts.

"Thunderbird 5, are you still there?" Scott said.

"Still reading you Thunderbird 4," John answered. "How do things look?"

"Pretty quiet so far - I didn't expect such strong currents down this deep, but I admit I don't know much about deep sea diving. I wish Gordon were here." Scott said.

"I bet he wishes he was too. Maybe he'll sleep right through this rescue and never know what he missed," John said.

"Actually, currents down here are common, and happen mostly from minor tremors in the plates as they shift much like small earthquakes on land," Gordon said.

"Gordon? We thought you were sleeping - you talk like you're here with me."

"No, I'm not sleeping. And actually - I am here."

"Here where?" John asked sounding worried.

"Here on Thunderbird 4," Gordon admitted.

"You stowed away? You shouldn't have done that! What were you thinking?" Scott yelled. He opened the hatch so he could see Gordon sitting on the floor.

"I wanted to go on a mission just one more time. I might as well sit here not seeing anything as well as I can sit at home not seeing anything."

"This won't be your one more time - If you take care of yourself!" John said, "Scott, keep him on board Thunderbird 4 if you have to tie him to something."

"FAB," Scott agreed.

"Gordon, you better strap in," Scott ordered, "it's good you already have your diving suit on."

"I just can't see, I still know it's not safe to do this without the gear," Gordon said grimly.

Gordon activated the navigator's seat behind the Pilots seat. The only other person he could remember using it recently was Brains when they went to Atlantis.

"Wow, look at that!"

"Sorry, I can't," Gordon mumbled.

"Sorry, Bro, I mean - there's a huge submarine in front of us - and it's no passenger submarine."

"What do you think it is?"

"They are whalers!" Scott said, recognizing some of the features attached to the sub and seeing them used to take in a huge whale.

"Whaler's using a submarine? Are you sure, Scott?"

"Yeah, what better way to keep from being seen?" Scott concluded," and they are reeling in a fresh kill right now!"

A huge, dark metal colored submarine sat with its forward section pointing at Thunderbird 4 hidden in the rocks along the side of the trench. A large hatch near the aft section was open, and they were pulling in a newly speared whale. Blood tinged the water around the submarine and sharks circled, attracted by the blood.

"Gordon - these are the same poachers that tried to ransom Alan and me for our Thunderbirds."

"That means the Mechanic and the Hood might be involved," Gordon said.

"John? Did you hear us?"

"FAB Thunderbird 4 - I still don't read a large submarine as you describe, I still see a small submarine ahead of you, in the trench about 3 kilometers in front of you."

"They must be blocking your scanners again, Thunderbird 5," Scott said.

"We better go back up and around to continue looking for them," Gordon suggested. "We can't take on another bunch of armed commando types - I would be worse than useless if they see us!"

"You would never be useless, but you're right, I'm backing her up, and then we'll go up behind the rocks and come back down in the trench behind that thing."

"John?" Scott called.

"I've already made a report to the GDF," John said, "they should be there soon to investigate. Just find those trapped passengers and get them out."

"FAB, Thunderbird 5," Scott said.

Scott turned the exterior lights off and guided Thunderbird 4 up a short steep ravine and used a ledge for cover to get behind the whaling submarine.

Thunderbird 4 was out of sight of the poacher's sub when Scott guided it back down into the trench.

"Are we okay? Do you think they saw us?" Gordon asked nervously.

"I think were good. I couldn't see the poacher's sub at all when we reentered the trench."

"What if they have radar or something?" Gordon asked.

"Let's hope they don't. While I evac the passengers to Thunderbird 4, you listen for anything or anyone. I'll turn the sound up on our scanners."

"I can't see - I can hear just fine," Gordon said angrily.

"I'm sorry Gordon. I don't mean to be insensitive." Scott apologized.

"I know Scott - I'll try to quit being so sensitive." Gordon smiled.

"Gordon, how are you doing?" Virgil's voice came over the comm.

"I'm fine Virg, how are you?" Gordon answered, smiling at Scott.

"I'm good. I didn't just stow away on a deep sea rescue," Virgil said, "Gordo."

"You'll have to yell at me later. In the meantime, let me have my last mission." Gordon said.

"You don't know it'll be your last!"

"Wait guys! I see the passenger sub! It's a small white commercial sub, like a rental and appears to be stuck under large rocks on the side of an undersea cliff." Scott said, looking at the holograms in front of him. Sure enough, after a few more meters, it came into sight. Scott turned the forward light back on to see better.

Gordon perked up. He recognized the sound Thunderbird 4 made when her exterior lights were switched on.

"What do you see, Scott?" Gordon asked.

"The sub is dark, there are only small, narrow windows on the front and I can't see inside from here, even if there were any lights on.

"Rental sub in distress - this is International Rescue – were here to get you out."

They sat quietly waiting for an answer, but none came. "Maybe they're hurt?" Gordon said, "Or their communications are down."

"It looks like they don't even have power – they may not have any life support," Scott said as he began to move Thunderbird 4 in closer.

"You better hurry, Scott," Gordon said.

"What is that?" Scott said looking at the sub.

"I don't know, can you describe it?" Gordon asked.

"Sorry Gordon, from here I can see four short, unusual something's sticking out of that sub's hull." Scott got Thunderbird 4 even closer.

"Oh no, those things were not factory installed, I think they punctured the hull – that Sub could already be full of water."

"Oh no," Gordon mumbled.

"I'm clamping Thunderbird 4 to the sub and attaching the rescue tube," Scott said. He brought Thunderbird 4 within just a few feet of the sunken sub's hatch and stopped with Thunderbird 4's nose close to the sub.

"Don't use the clamps, Scott," Gordon said quickly, "They are too rigid and if that model sub is as small as I remember the clamps might break the sub when Thunderbird 4 moves with the current. The rescue tube alone will be enough to keep Thunderbird 4 connected to it for evac."

"Thanks, Gordon, I'm glad you're along, really, but don't tell those worrywarts back on Tracy Island."

"We can hear you, Scott." John said, and then Virgil said, "And don't encourage him."

"Oops, just sit back and relax Gordon, I've got this," Scott said and switched comm channels. "Passenger Sub R22, International Rescue is here. If you can hear me, I'm coming over to get you out."

Scott made sure that his helmet was on tightly, and slipped into the water.

Gordon heard him leave with the little splash sound he made when Thunderbird 4 smoothly dumped Scott into the water. Gordon felt a strong flood of jealousy and the jealousy turned into anger. Gordon squeezed his eyes closed, and tears soaked his bandages.

"Crud!" Gordon exclaimed, and started feeling for the edges of the tape around his head, intending to take the bandages off.

"What's wrong Gordon?" John was monitoring and heard Gordon's cry of exasperation.

"Nothing's wrong except I can't see what's happening!" Gordon said angrily. He was so frustrated his heart rate was up, and John could read it.

"Calm down Gordon, keep your head in the game," John replied.

"What good can I do? I can't help no matter where my head is!" Gordon grumbled. Virgil heard and frowned.

"How are you doing Scott?" Virgil asked.

"I'm okay. The Rescue Tube is secure. I'm flushing the Tube and opening the hatch."

"FAB," Virgil and John said almost at the same time.

Scott was pushed back deeper into the tube again when a rush of water came into the dry tube from inside the sub.

"Thunderbird 5, the sub is full of water –right up to the top! And the water looks, red."

"Red? Let's hope they had time to get their respirators on." John didn't speculate on the color of the water inside the sub.

Scott detached the Rescue Tube and quickly swam inside only to find a scene from an old horror movie before him, "Thunderbird 5 – No one survived in here – It's awful."

"I'm sorry Scott. Can you free the sub and drain it, so it will surface on its own? That'll make it easier for the GDF to recover and identify the bodies."

"Good thinking John," Scott said.

"I just wish they would have had their breathing gear on," Virgil said sadly.

"These people didn't drown, or at least that wasn't all." Scott answered, "Now that I'm inside I can see that four whaling harpoons compromised this sub's hull. The passengers were all run through with 'one flue irons,' and trapped in their seats. Even if they didn't die from being stabbed by the harpoons, they were held inside here in their seats while the sub filled with water."

"Oh, how they must have suffered," Gordon whispered sadly. Thinking about them made his own problems not seem so bad.

"I'm sorry for them, Scott, but there isn't anything you can do, and you and Gordon are still in danger," John reminded him.

"Right," Scott pulled himself from his thoughts and swimming above the deceased passengers checked the controls. "There is no way this sub will be able to drain itself of the water. I'll have to pull it up with Thunderbird 4."

"Okay – but do it later, after the GDF deals with that whaling ship – now they are wanted for murder."

"FAB," Scott said.

A sudden loud noise startled Gordon, and he said, "Guys! Something just hit Thunderbird 4's aft section!"

"What was it?" asked John, forgetting his brother couldn't see it.

"I couldn't see it – I heard it!" Gordon answered. With his eyes unbandaged, he tore open a package from the med kit and took out a damp towel to wash his face and get the medicine out of his eyes.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Thanks, EOS," John said, "Gordon, Scott, EOS just found another small sub in your vicinity. It could have come from the poacher's big sub and might have shot a harpoon at Thunderbird 4! Get out of there!"

"FAB" Scott said and swam back to the open hatch. He pulled himself down and through almost as smoothly as Gordon would have.

Three strokes from the sunken sub, he saw something coming at him, fast and tried to dodge it. Still, he felt a searing pain in his leg as he was helplessly thrown back against the sunken sub's hull.

"Aaagnnnn!" Scott yelled, stuck upside down to the sunken sub from the projectile that went through his leg. He felt for what hurt and found the two-inch wide 'one flue iron' had gone through his thigh and secured him back to the sunken sub's hull.

"What's happened, Scott?" John yelled from Thunderbird 5. Virgil and Alan had arrived and were hovering above the danger zone listening.

"Scott!" Alan cried too.

"Oh man! There is a lot of blood! – I don't think I can free myself!" Scott said. Even as he spoke, he pulled his laser cutter and sliced off the end of the harpoon close to his leg, but he dropped the laser cutter. He gritted his teeth and pushed against the hull, trying to pull his leg from the projectile.

"Aaannnng" Scott cried again, "I can't free myself!" he was nearly overcome by the pain and found himself feeling very dizzy. He reached up again and grabbed the end of the iron in his leg.

Gordon put his helmet on and jumped feet first through the hatch and into the water. He blinked and squeezed his eyes shut briefly. "Thunderbird 5, where is Scott in relation to Thunderbird 4?"

"He's against the sunken sub, about 6 meters forward and port, but what are you doing?"

"I'm going after him!"

"No Gordon – get back inside Thunderbird 4!"

"You just heard him – he can't free himself and were too deep for Thunderbird 2 to help – I'm it."

Gordon was swimming in the direction he thought John said.

"No, Gordon," Scott sounded weak. "I'm more to your left."

"FAB, Scott. Don't pass out! You have to talk me to you."

"Right, I'll try. Are those poachers still here?"

"I don't know," Gordon said. He'd actually forgotten about the possibility of the whalers sending more harpoons their way.

Gordon heard, or perhaps sensed something coming at him and he dove down suddenly. Another Harpoon whizzed by just over his head and struck the sub, missing Scott's head by inches.

"Gordon, go back – it's too dangerous – I have enough air to last me until you guys can regroup." Scott found it hard to talk, and Gordon noticed that his oldest brother sounded weak.

"You might have enough air, but not enough blood!" Gordon pointed out. "If a shark gets a smell of you, we'll have more trouble."

Gordon kept one hand out in front of his face to keep from swimming into anything. In moments, he felt the sub's hull and followed it sideways until he came to Scott. He kept blinking.

"Gordon! I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad to see you."

"Later Scott, I'll," Gordon began.

"Look out!" Scott yelled and pulled Gordon upwards as another harpoon struck the rocks under the sub.

Gordon swam back down to Scott and felt behind his leg, where the flue went into the sub.

"I need to cut this."

"When you can't see? And anyway, I dropped the laser cutter. Just pull me off this thing, and we'll get back to Thunderbird 4."

"But it's really going to hurt! And you could bleed out before we get back to Thunderbird 4!"

"I'm already hurt - just help me pull my leg off this thing and get back to Thunderbird 4 before they harpoon you too!"

Gordon held his hands behind Scott's thigh on either side of the iron and bracing with both feet against the hull, pulled as hard and fast as he could.

"AAANnng" Scott screamed when the end of the iron disappeared from the front and popped out of the back of his leg. A fresh burst of the color red dispersed in the water.

"Sorry Scott," Gordon said.

Gordon held Scott around his chest with one arm and swam away from the sunken sub.

"Thunderbird 4, the GDF is there!" John reported, "They just reported that they are pursuing the small sub that was shooting at you guys!"

"FAB John, I wondered why they stopped shooting harpoons at us." Gordon said, "Scott, which way? - Scott?"

"Oh no, he's out cold." Gordon said, "Thunderbird 5, can you see where we are? Which way back to Thunderbird 4?"

"I can't see you, Gordon! Right now, I can't see Thunderbird 4 either!"

"FAB," Gordon said grimly. He paused in the water, blinking and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he changed direction a little and swam, pulling Scott along.

Thunderbird 4's hull made a hollow sound when the top of Gordon's helmet bumped into it. He followed the familiar hull under his ship to the hatch and pulled Scott inside.

"Thunderbird 5 we made it to Thunderbird 4, can you remotely take us up?"

"Thunderbird 2 here, Alan and I are just above you Thunderbird 4, but we can't make remote contact either," Virgil reported. Alan sat in the copilot's seat wearing a worried expression.

"John?" Gordon asked hopefully.

"Negative, Thunderbird 4 - my scans fluctuate so much where you are now. I can't hold contact long enough to start bringing you up."

"Fine!" Gordon said. He quickly got a med kit and applied a tourniquet to Scott's leg. Cranking it down tightly made Scott moan.

"Scott?" Gordon took his helmet off and rubbed his eyes. "Scott – wake up! I need you to guide me!"

But there was no more sound from Scott. Gordon quickly packed his leg with thick cotton and put another tight wrap around to act as a pressure bandage and then released the tourniquet.

"I have to get us back to the surface!" Gordon said. Gordon slipped gracefully into Thunderbird 4's cockpit and grabbed the controls as he'd done thousands of times before.

"Come on Thunderbird 4, take good care of us, like you always have."

Thunderbird 4 rose slowly, under Gordon's direction and after they were away from the rock cliff, rose faster toward the surface.

"Look! Alan!" Virgil cried, "Thunderbird 4 has surfaced! Do you copy Thunderbird 5?"

"Yes, I read you," John said. "I don't know how Gordon did it."

"Thank goodness," EOS said in the background, saying out loud what John was thinking.

Virgil said, "Take over and keep her steady for me, Alan,"

"FAB," Alan said.

Virgil got up from his seat, and Alan took over the controls.

When Thunderbird 2 was over Thunderbird 4, from the lowered deck under his plane's nose, Virgil shot a grapple line down to Thunderbird 4. It fastened on tightly just above the aft hatch.

Virgil slid down the grapple to land on his feet at the hatch. He spun the wheel and entered quickly, dropping to his knees next to Scott. Looking at Scott, he opened his med kit.

Gordon sat close. "Where's your bandage?" Virgil asked as he started to send John vitals for Scott.

"It got wet – how is he?" Gordon asked, blinking and alternately squeezing his eyes shut. He appeared to be looking at the ceiling.

"Scott's lost a lot of blood. Let's get him up to Thunderbird 2, and I'll begin treatment." Virgil said.

"FAB," Gordon said. He found Scott's hand to hold. "He's so cold." Gordon covered Scott with a blanket from the kit.

Alan maneuvered Thunderbird 2 to be just behind Thunderbird 4 and waves formed by the powerful thrusters rocked the yellow sub. Alan dropped the pod container. Virgil took over and using his wrist control, shot the tow line from the pod and pulled Thunderbird 4 backward up the ramp.

Alan completed the task when he pulled the pod container up to Thunderbird 2's belly.

Three GDF planes moved into place around Thunderbird 2.

"International Rescue, this is GDF Colonel Casey. Can we be of assistance?"

Alan answered, "Thunderbird 2 here, Scott is badly hurt and lost a lot of blood, and there's a sub down in the trench with four bodies in it, they were killed by that bunch of illegal whalers."

"What happened to Scott?" Colonel Casey asked.

"Same thing, he was hit in the leg by a harpoon when they started shooting at us," Alan answered, watching Gordon and Virgil tending to Scott. Gordon was preparing to set an IV in Scott's arm.

Colonel Casey frowned and said, "We will round up the poachers and recover the sub. I only wish we could have got them before this happened." Hearing her words her pilots gave orders to the other captains and the other two planes started to move away.

"Do you want an escort back to Tracy Island?" Colonel Casey asked.

"Not needed, Thunderbird 2 can get there faster than you can keep up," Alan pointed out. "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay, keep me informed, International Rescue." Colonel Casey said as her plane went closer to the surface for a small GDF sub and divers to land in the water. Colonel Casey called Lady Penelope.

"Brains are you listening?" Alan asked.

"I'm here Alan, what is Scott's condition?"

"He's bad, Brains – We should be back at Tracy Island in just minutes."

"FAB Alan, I have everything ready." Brains said.

.

[[[[[THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO]]]]]]

.

"Thunderbird 2 on final approach to Tracy Island," Alan said as he smoothly brought Thunderbird 2 around to line up with her landing bay. "Virgil, how is Scott?"

"He looks pretty bad Alan," Virgil answered, "Try to give him a soft landing will you?"

"FAB, Virgil," Alan confirmed. The landing struts touched down so gently even Gordon didn't know they were down. Alan shut down the VTOL Thruster's engines, and the wheels under Thunderbird 2 rolled the mighty plane into the hanger.

Gordon jumped up and got a stretcher down. He placed it next to Scott and helped Virgil gently slide Scott onto it.

Scott moaned. "My leg!"

"Don't worry Scott," Virgil said, "We just got to Tracy Island and Brains is waiting to care for you. You'll be okay."

"Thanks, Virgil - and Gordon must have done something amazing even to have gotten me this far."

"Yes he did," Virgil reached over Scott and gave Gordon a pat on the back.

Gordon smiled and helped Virgil lift the stretcher, using his hands to feel where everything is. Virgil watched his brother carefully and was sure that Gordon was actually using his eyes to see, even if only a little. Virgil still went first down Thunderbird 2's ramp so all Gordon had to do was follow him and Scott's stretcher.

The minute Alan had Thunderbird 2's engines and other systems completely shut down he ran down the ramp following his brothers.

Grandma Tracy and Kayo wore surgical gowns and waited with Brains who had his doctor clothes on too.

They were standing by Tracy Islands medical equipment and Brains work bench that with a few buttons, became a clean, shiny, completely adjustable surgery table.

Gordon and Virgil set the stretcher at the edge of the surgery table, and Kayo and Grandma Tracy pulled Scott off the stretcher. The surgery table was warm, with heaters operating just under the stainless steel surface.

Scott opened his eyes and saw Kayo was leaning over his face, helping to get his shoulders straight on the table. He smiled at her, and she noticed. "Hi Scott, you'll be feeling better soon!"

"Good to see you Kayo," Scott mumbled, but she heard him. Still looking down at him she smiled at him before she stepped back to help hook Scott up to the monitors. Brains was busy cutting down the front of Scott's suit and then across his middle to place the sensors on Scott's sides and chest. In a moment the heart, respiration and O2 levels were displaying on the screen.

Virgil came over and sat by Scott's head and said, "I guess I will be your anesthesiologist, Scott. Don't worry - Brains will be able to get in there and stop the bleeding. You'll be better in no time."

Virgil put a mask over Scott's nose and mouth with pure oxygen running through it. Gordon draped a blanket over Scott's body, leaving his legs out. When Scott seemed to relax into the warmth of the table and closed his eyes a moment later, Virgil started the anesthetic. In another few seconds, Scott was asleep.

The endotracheal tube went into Scott's windpipe to keep his airway open, and after he had inserted it, Virgil taped and tied it in place with a strap.

Grandma Tracy was setting an IV line in each of Scott's arms, just in case they needed two. Brains and Kayo were cutting the pressure bandage and suit leg off, exposing the wound. Before they could even begin prepping his leg, blood started pumping from the wound again. The back and front of his leg flowed freely. Brains, already gloved, shined a light at the area and said, "Clamp!"

Grandma Tracy handed Brains a large clamp for a large artery and had another in her gloved hands to hand to him next. Brains set the first clamp down inside Scott's leg and locked the handles shut. He took the next clamp from Grandma Tracy, and before he could get it in place, blood squirted up and got his face mask and down his gown in the front. Brains hurried and got the next clamp on stopping the stream of blood and reached for another.

Gordon sat by Alan and held his hand. Alan was on the edge of his seat watching his family swarm over Scott to save his life.

When he felt Gordon take his hand, he looked at him. "Oh, Gordon, we should bandage your eyes." Alan started to get up.

"Later Alan, I want to stay here," Gordon said, knowing Alan wanted to stay there too.

"He will be okay, won't he?" Alan whispered.

Gordon saw tears in Alan's eyes. "I'm sure he will. Scott is strong, and Brains is the best!"

"Alan, Gordon!" Brains said suddenly.

They stood up to listen.

"Scott is going to need blood, and you two are his blood type. Kayo, sit these two down and start collecting blood for Scott." Brains instructed. Once you get them flowing, run the blood from both of them through the filter and the analyzer and straight into Scott's IV at the same time."

"Isn't' that dangerous, Brains?" Kayo asked.

"It's not preferred procedure, but we have to try to save Scott's life."

Grandma Tracy sniffled, and Kayo used a gauze square to wipe tears from her eyes, under her glasses. Kayo changed her sterile gloves and went to work on Gordon first. Alan moved his chair to sit closer to Virgil and Gordon.

In a few minutes, Kayo had both of the brothers donating blood straight into Scott. Brains was using suture pack after suture pack repairing the damage to Scott's leg. Once he had the big bleeders stopped. Grandma Tracy cleaned her grandson's leg with surgical scrub and draped off the area for the rest of the procedure.

After a while, Kayo while she monitored Scott's vitals asked, Gordon and Alan, "How are you two feeling?"

"I'm fine, " Gordon answered quickly.

"I'm ready for that cheeseburger, " Alan said, and let his chin fall to his chest. Gordon caught him before he fell out of the chair. Gordon said, "I think Alan had given his all."

"I think you're right," Kayo said as she stopped the flow from Alan's arm. Since Gordon was still attached to the IV system, Kayo lifted Alan out of the chair and carried him across her arms to lay him on Brains 'thinking' sofa. It was the place that Brains always sat to think in his lab.

Kayo covered Alan with a blanket and sat on the edge of the sofa next to him to check his pulse. When she went back over to the others, she said, "He's okay, but I'll keep monitoring him."

"Thank you Kayo," Brains said, "Better not let Gordon run too much longer. "

Virgil spoke up, "I think all the blood has helped. Scott's blood pressure and heart rate are up."

"That's good to hear," Grandma Tracy said, "I need to sit down."

"Sure, Grandma Tracy!" Kayo said, "Should I walk with you?"

"No, I'll be okay." Grandma Tracy said, "You'll have to take over on assisting Brains for me."

"FAB," Kayo said.

Grandma Tracy walked slowly to the sofa. She lifted Alan's legs and sat down, putting his legs on her lap. He groaned in his sleep, but the only word she could make out was cheese.

.

.

Brains was finally finished and took off his gloves. "Can you finish closing for me, Kayo?"

"Of course," Kayo said and moved into Brains' place. Brains went to check on Alan and Grandma Tracy.

"I'll start waking him up," Virgil said as he adjusted the flows of oxygen and anesthetic feeding into Scott's trach tube.

While Scott was waking up, Virgil gave him a dose of strong pain killer through one of the IV's, knowing there would be a lot of pain when he woke up. As Virgil sat back down, Scott's eyes were showing activity, and his breathing was faster. Virgil hurried and took the tape and strap from the trach tube and carefully pulled it out. He quickly covered Scott's nose and mouth with the mask running pure oxygen.

In moments Scott's eyes opened, and he turned his head a little to look at Virgil.

"Welcome back Scott! It looks like you're going to make it," Virgil said softly. "You'll be back to ordering the rest of us around in no time."

"Just don't forget it," Scott said. "Is Gordon okay?"

"Yes, and I think he's even better than okay. I'll be right back." Virgil nodded at Kayo, and she nodded back, understanding that he wanted her to watch Scott for a moment. He found Gordon sitting under Alan's head on the couch with Grandma Tracy.

"Gordon?" Virgil said.

"Yes, Virg." Gordon smiled.

"Can you see me?"

"Not clearly, but yes, I think I can!" Gordon squinted. "You're as ugly as ever, Bro."

Virgil grabbed Gordon by his shoulders and pulled him up, dumping Alan on the floor.

"Hey!" Alan whined rubbing his head.

Virgil held Gordon's shoulders firmly and looked into his eyes asking, "You can see? You can really see me!"

"I can see colors and blurry shapes, but it's really great to 'see' you Virgil," Gordon said, grinning from ear to ear.

Alan got up off the floor, and Grandma Tracy came over when she heard. Alan grabbed Gordon in a bear hug, and Virgil grabbed Grandma Tracy and his two brothers for a huge group hug.

After a long hug and some tears, Gordon let go and asked, "Is Scott awake?"

Virgil answered, "Yes, I think he is."

Gordon led the way as they all went back to the surgical table and Scott. Kayo had raised the head of the table, and he was sitting up a little. Gordon stood close, looking at Scott. Realization spread over Scott's face, "Gordon! You can see!"

"Yep," Gordon said.

He leaned down for another hug from Scott. "When? How?" asked Scott, grinning.

"On Thunderbird 4. or rather when I swam out to find you. I thought I could see shapes and light and dark, and then when no one could direct me back to Thunderbird 4, I suddenly saw yellow ahead of us, and we made it back."

"We're all happy for you - and relieved," Scott said speaking quietly. His throat was sore from the trach tube.

"Relieved?" Gordon asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, and speaking only for myself, I never want to have to go that deep in the ocean again." Scott smiled. "I'm very glad you're back!"

End

Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
